Coupables
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Cette fiction prend place pendant l'épisode Crime and Punishment, dans la saison 6. Et si Julia avait écouté le conseil de William? Et si elle avait fuit la ville avant que le Commissaire Giles ne l'arrête?
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai récidivé ! Nouvelle fiction prenant place lors de la saison 6 ! Merci à Laetitia pour l'inspiration ( c'est mâlin!_! )

 **" Coupables"**

Titre : Coupables

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: Principalement William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre : Drama, romance

Catégorie : T

Résumé: Cette fiction prend place pendant l'épisode _Crime and Punishment_ , dans la saison 6. Et si Julia avait écouté le conseil de William? Et si elle avait fuit la ville avant que le Commissaire Giles ne l'arrête?

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

William se tenait là, immobile, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer entêtée, à quel point elle était une forte tête et qu' il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur elle. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'il n'en aurait sans doute jamais. Mais il l'aimait d'autant plus pour cela, et c'était parce qu'il l'aimait tant qu'il voulait la protéger, malgré son accord.

-Je ne fuira pas William, murmura Julia du bout des lèvres, je n'ai pas tué Darcy je suis innocente et je le prouverai.

-Giles est rancunier, il trouvera n'importe quoi pour vous faire condamner et tout les indices mènent à vous. Je vous en supplie, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne vous arrêter. Si vous quittez la ville nous en gagnerons, je prouverai que vous ne pouvez rien dans le décès de votre époux mais pour ça j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin que vous soyez en sécurité.

-Combien de jours, de semaines ou de mois? Le scandale qui éclabousse mon mariage ne sera encore que plus grandissant si je fuyais et si vous veniez avec moi...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant le regard vers le sol alors que le jeune homme lui tenait toujours le bras, alors que des patients et des malades se trouvaient autour d'eux. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était innocente mais elle savait également que la justice avait ses limites. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide c'était l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il l'aimait, elle savait qu'elle aurait fait tout autant pour c'était un lourd pris à payer.

Julia soupira profondément, pour une fois elle se devait de ne pas lutter, elle aurait voulu qu'il n'ai pas raison, mais elle devait admettre que s'en était le cas. Doucement elle posa sa ain sur le bras du jeune homme avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle, que fois-je faire?

Il lui sourit de soulagement avant de la lâcher enfin et de reprendre la parole sur un ton encore plus bas.

-Rentrez chez vous dans la seconde et prenez quelques affaires, le minimum, ensuite rendez-vous sur le lieu de notre premier pique nique, je vous y rejoindrai. Surtout ne parlez à personne, soyez prudente et faites vite.

-Et que ferez-vous?

-Je vais retourner au poste de police et je vais informer l'Inspecteur de ce qu'il se passe, il doit savoir, je sais qu'il ne nous trahira pas.

-Mais si Giles vous suit ou...

-Il ne ne le fera pas, coupa tendrement William, j'ai des ressources, je prendrai toutes les précautions qu'il faudra Julia. Je vais régler cela, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle acquiesça simplement pourtant à contre cœur et il le remarqua. Il n'hésita alors pas a caresser de son pouce la paume de sa main avant de reprendre la parole.

-Vous ne fuyez pas parce que vous êtes coupable, vous êtes courageuse et je ne doute pas une seule seconde de votre innocence, mais c'est le bon choix à faire. Ecoutez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans votre vie.

-Vous semblez être persuadé que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

-Je veux vous protéger et je sais ce que vous risquez à rester ici. Rentrez chez vous à présent, le temps nous ai compté Giles ne va pas tarder à venir. Je tacherai de faire vite.

-Je vous attendrai, acquiesça Julia en souriant timidement, merci William.

Il lui sourit et l'instant d'après le jeune homme s'éloigna d'elle, elle le contourna alors d'un pas hésitant pour quitter le jardin de l'asile. Elle se retourna pourtant une fois encore, sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas agir de cette façon, qu'elle devait dire non à William, qu'elle devait risquer de se faire arrêter pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas tué son époux. Mais son cœur, lui, lui dictait une toute autre conduite et pour une fois dans sa vie, le Docteur Ogden n'écouta que son cœur.

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'elle l'attendait. Julia était venue à leur rendez-vous, la peur au ventre. La peur d'être arrêtée par la police, la peur de réaliser qu'elle faisait une erreur en quittant la ville. La peur en pensant que William ferait une fois encore marche arrière. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait peur, peur que tout ne se passe comme elle l'avait imaginé en faisant sa valise.

Elle avait alors quitté sa maison en jetant un dernier regard derrière elle, ignorant si elle y reviendrait un jour, ignorant tout de ce qu'il allait se passait. Elle ignorait où William voulait l'emmener, elle ignorait comment ils allaient prouver son innocence alors que sa fuite ne serait qu'une autre preuve de sa culpabilité. Et pourtant, elle voulait garder confiance, confiance en lui, William.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ç_ a, pensa Julia, _je suis désolée William, je ne peux pas fuir._

La jeune femme soupira profondément et referma sa main sur la poignée de la valise qu'elle tenait et elle se retourna, marchant sur le petit sentier d'un pas décidé lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix l'appeler dans son dos. Elle se figea sur place et elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste avant qu'elle ne sente la main de William se poser dans son dos. Elle le regarda, plongeant son regard profondément dans le sien.

-Vous ne portez plus les vêtements de deuil, murmura-t-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je pensais qu'ainsi je pourrai passer inaperçue.

-Vous avez raison, acquiesça William, venez le train va partir.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, je ne sais pas si je pourrai fuir William.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais ce n'est que provisoire, je vous le promets Julia.

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant simplement les yeux vers le sol avant qu'il ne glisse tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Puis, il l'attira à sa suite et doucement ils quittèrent main dans la main le parc plongeant dans le noir.

* * *

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la gare en silence, assis l'un auprès de l'autre dans le fiacre, ils montèrent dans le compartiment et ils prirent place l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas, se tenant simplement la main. Mais après de longues minutes, Julia sentait la fatigue la gagner. Elle était épuisée d'avoir passé tant de nuit sans dormir et pour la première fois, elle se sentait enfin rassurée et en paix. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de William depuis longtemps déjà, savourant son parfun. Elle ramena alors ses jambes sur la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise, elle posa sa main sur son torse et elle ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur du jeune homme contre elle. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, lui accordant un tendre regard avant de passer son bras dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui. De son autre main il se saisit d'une couverture qu'il plaça sur son corps et après quelques minutes à la regarder s'endormir, il vint déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis là Julia, il ne vous arrivera rien, murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de s'endormir.

* * *

Le train entra dans la petite gare alors que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Le couple en descendit et le jeune homme se dirigea vers un comptoir.

-Nous souhaitons rejoindre Coal city.

-Une demi heure à cheval, vers l'ouest, répondit simplement le jeune homme, vous pouvez prendre une diligence ça ne vous coûtera que trois penny.

William acquiesça simplement et se dirigea vers Julia à nouveau.

-Pourquoi ici William? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la petite ville qui avait poussé autour de la gare.

-J'ai lu dans le journal quelques mois plus tôt que la ville souhaitait accueillir de nouveaux arrivants, ils exploitent le bois et ils ont besoin de bûcherons, les maisons sont modestes mais elles sont offertes. Nous pourrons rester ici quelques temps.

Julia resta silencieuse quelques instants, son regard plongé dans le sien, la bouche entrouverte. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, vivre avec William, à chaque instant. Il lut son inquiétude dans son regard et il lui sourit simplement.

-Je vous le répète, ce n'est que temporaire et ici personne ne viendra vous chercher.

-Mais...William, nous, nous ne sommes pas mariés et...

-Je saurai garder mes distances à votre égard, répondit William en fronçant les sourcils, nous avons simplement à leur faire croire. Qu'en dites-vous de Monsieur et Madame Penfrew?

Elle en eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'une seconde, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Bien entendu qu'elle avait envisagé de vivre avec William pour faire payer Darcy de son arrogance, bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'elle se contrefichait de ce que les gens pouvaient dire dans son dos. Mais elle était terrifiée, terrifiée de succomber à son désir pour lui, alors que c'était encore trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils trouveraient une solution, qu'elle irait vivre à l'hôtel mais elle n'eut pas la force.

-Eh bien, allons découvrir notre nouvelle maison Mr. Penfrew, dit-elle timidement.

Elle s'accrocha alors au bras de William et tous deux rejoignirent la diligence. Le chemin jusqu'à la toute petite ville de Coal City se fit rapidement. William demanda au conducteur qui, il devait contacter pour obtenir une maison et un emploi comme bûcheron et une heure plus tard le couple entra dans une petite maison faite en bois à la bordure de la forêt entourée d'une prairie. La maison était faite de bois, avec un large perron à son entrée, à l'intérieur il n'y avait au premier regard qu'une grande pièce avec un poêle à bois une table et des chaises, du mobilier rudimentaire et une grande cheminée. Mais à côté de la cheminée se trouvait une petite porte donnant sur une chambre, aménagée au minimum mais avec le confort , une baignoire se trouvait même au fond de la pièce.

-Il n'y a pas l'eau courante, murmura William en regardant par la fenêtre, les toilettes sont à l'extérieur, mais en creusant un puits nous pourrons facilement la faire venir à l'intérieur de la maison.

-William...

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand confort et que vous êtes habituée à mieux mais ce...

-Il n'y a qu'une chambre William, coupa tendrement Julia.

-Je...je dormirais sur le canapé, il m'a l'air confortable, dit-il en s'y laissant tomber avant que le sofa n'émette un bruit douteux et qu'un de ses pieds ne casse.

Ils échangèrent un regard et rire simplement.

-Oh oui je vois ça, répondit Julia en continuant de rire.

Il ne répondit pas et il la regarda simplement, il ne l'avait plus entendu rire de cette façon depuis bien longtemps. Il se leva alors et il s'approcha d'elle pour poser tendrement sa main sur sa hanche.

-Ça ira Julia, murmura-t-il, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle acquiesça simplement et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

-Bien, et si je cuisinais quelque chose pour Mr. Penfrew à présent? Je meurs de faim.

William ne répondit pas, souriant simplement. Malgré les circonstances, il était heureux de se trouver là avec elle, seuls. Il tremblait encore en sachant qu'elle pourrait se trouver en prison à cet instant, que ses collègues devaient gérer cette crise sans lui à Toronto. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait tant de soucis à son supérieur et ami, il culpabilisait d'avoir mis George et Brakenreid dans une situation peu confortable mais il savait qu'il avait agis comme il aurait dû depuis longtemps. Il savait que le temps était venu de faire passer la femme qu'il aimait avant tout le reste, avant sa carrière avant sa vie.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos review, voici la suite_

* * *

La jeune femme avait eu beaucoup de mal à cuisiner quelque chose ce soir là. Après avoir fouillé les placards, elle avait fini par trouver quelques verres de conserve dont elle avait vaguement supposé le contenu. Il y avait eu de quoi faire un repas, mais rien de plus.

-Je devrais aller en ville faire des courses demain, avait-elle dit à William en ouvrant les bocaux, nous n'aurons jamais assez à manger les prochains jours sinon.

-Je devrais aller au campement en ce qui me concerne.

-Si vite? Etes-vous réellement obligé de travailler? Nous ne restons que peu de temps.

-C'est la condition pour vivre ici, dans cette maison.

-Mais j'ai pris de l'argent avec moi William, nous pourrons aller à l'hôtel.

-Je ne le souhaite pas, murmura le jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien, vous serez plus en sécurité ici, à l'écart de la ville et si je ne travaillerais pas cela éveillera les soupçons.

-William, soupira Julia en prenant les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes pour les caresser tendrement avant de baisser les yeux vers celles-ci, même si vous avez fait ce métier par le passé, regardez vos mains, aujourd'hui elles n'ont rien des mains de bûcherons. Elles sont agiles, douces et...

Julia ne termina pas sa phrase manipulant les mains de William avec délicatesse. Elle se souvenait à quel point elle aimait ces mains, à quel point elles pouvaient être fermes et douces à la fois, entreprenantes et timides. Elle se souvenait de ses doigts caresser sa peau, se poser en une douce présure sur sa hanche. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la jeune femme se perdit dans ses désirs les plus fous, imaginant les mains de William voyager sur son corps tout entier. Eh puis, elle leva doucement les yeux vers lui à nouveau sans pour autant le lâcher. Elle croisa son regard où elle vit cette étincelle qu'elle aimait tant et il lui sourit simplement.

-J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, murmura Julia, alors que je suis innocente. Nous n'aurions pas dû fuir, votre carrière souffrira de cela et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Je préfère mille fois avoir perdu mon travail plutôt que vous avoir perdu vous. Je réglerai cela Julia, mais laissez-moi du temps.

Elle soupira profondément en levant les yeux au plafond ce qui le fit rire tendrement. Il s'approcha d'elle, resserrant ses doigts sur les siens avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et si nous dînions à présent? Je croyais que vous mourriez de faim.

-Ragoût de sanglier, apparemment vue l'odeur, et haricots verts, vous aimez?

-Cela m'ira, je ne suis pas difficile, répondit William.

-Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle je ne cuisine que très peu.

-Je suis certain qu'à nous deux nous arriverons à ne pas mourir de faim, j'ai aussi quelques petites recettes.

-Mais dites-moi Inspecteur, j'ignorais que vous étiez un parfait cuisinier. Hormis vos délicieux sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture.

-Vous aurez tout le temps de découvrir mes talents, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher, et je ne suis plus Inspecteur Julia.

-Vous le serez toujours pour moi, répondit Julia avant de l'embrasser, quoique puisse être votre nom ou le lieux où vous vivez, vous êtes l'Inspecteur William Murdoch et vous le resterez toujours.

William ne répondit pas et elle en profita pour l'embrasser une fois encore plus intensément avant de briser tout contact avec lui et de le contourner pour s'occuper du repas.

* * *

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le silence le plus total. Julia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences que ses actes allaient entraîner. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir suivi William, d'avoir écouté son cœur et d'ainsi le mettre en danger. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su lutter comme elle l'avait si longtemps fait par le passé. Elle avait toujours été indépendante et battante, elle aurait voulu se battre pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas tué son époux, mais elle n'avait simplement pas réussis à résister à William. Elle leva les yeux vers celui qui se trouvait assis en face d'elle et qui avait le visage fermé. Elle savait que cette envie de fuir la justice ne lui ressemblait pas non plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction qui n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. Eh puis, elle se rappela de cette enquêtes quelques années plus tôt, cette jeune femme qu'il avait libéré alors qu'il aurait du venir à son mariage, alors qu'elle l'avait attendu. William avait aussi renié son serment de faire régner la loi pour la sauver. Tout comme aujourd'hui il avait pris tous les risques pour elle, enfin. Julia le regarda encore quelques secondes à la dérobée avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers elle, sentant son regard insistant. Elle sourit timidement. Elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir un homme tel que lui dans sa vie, elle le savait et elle l'aimait d'autant plus pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Julia quitta son regard et termina son assiette tranquillement, avant qu'ils ne se lèvent et ne débarrassent. Une fois tout en ordre, William trouva des couvertures et des coussins qu'il plaça sur le canapé pour passer la nuit sous le regard tendre de Julia.

-Etes-vous certain que cela ira? Je doute que ce canapé soit très confortable.

-Il sera déjà assez bien, répondit William en approchant d'elle, ne vous en faites pas tant pour moi Docteur.

-Je ne suis plus Docteur ici, William.

-Tout comme vous me verrez toujours comme un policier, pour moi, vous serrez toujours un Docteur.

Elle ne répondit pas et il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonne nuit Julia, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit William, répondit-elle avant qu'ils n'échangent un autre baiser.

Puis, elle s'échappa de son étreinte et elle ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle s'y adossa quelques secondes en fermant les yeux, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'ouvrir à nouveau et se jeter dans ses bras. De l'autre côté, William caressa quelques secondes les planches de bois, il savait qu'il allait devoir lutter pour ne pas la rejoindre, et savoir qu'elle allait dormir chaque nuit si proche de lui sans qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras le rendait fou. Ainsi William soupira profondément de frustration avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Il se déshabilla et il se coucha, éteignant la bougie qui se trouvait sur le meuble tout à côté. Dormir lui permettrait de ne plus penser à tout cela, si seulement ses rêves pouvaient être paisibles pour une fois, il n'en demandait pas moins.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque la jeune femme emprunta le chemin en terre battue menant à la maison. Ce matin là, elle s'était levée tôt. Elle avait fait sa toilette, elle s'était habillée et coiffée et elle avait quitté la chambre. A son grand étonnement, en arrivant dans la pièce centrale de la modeste demeure, elle vit le jeune homme encore endormi sur le canapé. Il devait avoir été épuisé pour arriver à dormir dans un endroit aussi inconfortable. Julia en profita pour le regarder quelques instants. Puis, lorsqu'il bougea dans son sommeil dans un grognement, elle le quitta des yeux et se dirigea vers le meuble de cuisine. Elle dénicha tant bien que mal un peu de thé, elle fit bouillir l'eau et elle laissa infuser les herbes, assise à la table, regardant l'eau se colorer doucement. Ce fut comme ça qu'il la vit. William passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux et il se racla la gorge. Elle s'était alors tournée vers lui pour lui adresser un tendre sourire auquel il répondit de la même façon avant de se rendre dans la chambre à son tour et de faire sa toilette et se raser de près. Puis, il était revenu boire le thé en sa compagnie, habillé, pourtant bien différent ce qu'il portait à Toronto. William ne portait plus de veste, de gilet et encore moins de cravate. Ses vêtements étaient encore élégants, mais Julia savait parfaitement qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller en ville pour en acheter d'autres, plus appropriés au travail dans un camp de bûcherons.

Ils s'étaient alors quitté sur le pas de la porte, chacun prenant sa propre direction. Pourtant, William n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour lui voler un baiser, comme s'ils avaient été vraiment mariés et qu'il partait simplement au travail. Julia avait marché quelques minutes pour se trouver au centre de Coal City et trouver la seule épicerie. Elle fit de nombreuses courses et elle paya un jeune homme chargé de tout lui rapporter par charrette à sa toute nouvelle adresse. Elle avait alors encore un peu flâné et elle avait pris le chemin du retour, à pieds, pour se vider la tête, comme elle le faisait souvent à Toronto, se promenant sur les bords du lac. Lorsque Julia arriva sur le petit sentier menant vers sa maison, elle vit une jeune femme un peu plus loin, portant un bébé dans les bras, soupirant d'exaspération devant une charrette ayant perdue une roue. Elle emprunta alors le chemin pour aller jusqu'à elle et s'approcher doucement. Elle lui sourit, profondément désolée de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans une position peu confortable.

-Bonjour, dit-elle tendrement en approchant, je peux peut être vous aider?

-Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme au regard aussi bleu que le sien mais aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Cela fait des mois que John me promet de réparer cette roue et il n'a jamais le temps. Je suis allée chercher des provisions en ville mais une fois encore cette roue s'est défaite. Et avec Sarah...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et Julia lui sourit de plus belle avant de se pencher vers la charrette pour voir plusieurs paquets y reposer.

-Je vais vous aider, je vais prendre les paquets.

-Merci infiniment Madame.

-Je vous en prie, mais appelez-moi Julia.

-Et moi c'est Bertha, répondit celle-ci en lui tendant avec difficulté la main.

Elle la serra et elle prit les paquets avant de marcher à ses côtés.

-J'habite juste de l'autre côté de la colline; lança la jeune femme en berçant l'enfant dans ses bras, vous êtes nouvelle ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu et avec vos vêtements je me serai souvenu de vous.

-Mes vêtements? Lança Julia en regardant sa jupe.

-Ne vous vexez pas, mais cela se voit que vous n'êtes pas de la campagne, répondit-elle en souriant timidement, vos étoffes sont bien trop soignées pour cela. J'ai travaillé comme couturière par le passé, je sais de quoi je parle.

-En effet, soupira Julia, nous venons d'emménager ici, William et moi. Nous venons de...Ottawa, lança-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

Elle vit la jeune femme grimacer timidement,ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas tout à fait.

-Mon époux, continua Julia le plus naturellement du monde, est venu pour le camp.

-John est également bûcheron, continua Bertha, nous voyageons dans tout le pays ainsi. Mais je rêve de vivre dans une grande ville un jour, pour voir les hauts immeubles, sont-ils hauts à Ottawa?

-Oui, acquiesça Julia.

-Une fois j'ai été dans une ville, pour notre voyage de noces, une seule nuit c'était bien trop cher pour nous mais j'ai adoré. Le confort surtout, vous rendez-vous compte? La salle de bain se trouvait au bout du couloir, avec l'eau courante et l'électricité. Nous ne sommes jamais logés dans des maisons avec l'eau courante et encore moins l'électricité. On se croirait dans un autre siècle.

Julia lui sourit largement.

-En effet c'est très différent ici.

-Ooh oui, répondit-elle en riant, mais du moment que j'ai l'homme que j'aime auprès de moi ainsi que notre petite fille, dit-elle en jouant tendrement avec la main de la fillette, il m'importe peu où nous vivons.

-Je comprends, murmura la jeune femme, et votre petite fille est adorable.

-Merci, John veut une famille nombreuse, du moins il le voulait avant qu'elle ne nous réveille toutes les nuits.

Elles rirent doucement toutes les deux puis elle reprit la parole.

-Puis-je vous demander si vous avez des enfants Julia?

-Non, non nous n'avons pas d'enfants. William...il en veut mais pour l'instant...c'est un peu compliqué.

-Oh, pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas...nous venons de nous rencontrer, je ne devrai pas poser ce genres de questions. Mon époux me dit toujours d'apprendre à me taire. Mais je suis comme ça, je me lie facilement aux gens et puis vous me paraissez très sympathique. Vous portez mes courses, dit-elle en riant suivit par le Docteur Ogden.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard et quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Julia posa les paquets sur le perron de la petite maison qui ressemblait presque en tout point à la sienne.

-Merci infiniment Julia, lança Bertha, voulez-vous rester pour boire un thé ? J'ai fait des biscuits également.

-C'est très généreux de votre part, répondit Julia, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire, il en va sans dire que ce n'est que partie remise.

-Avec joie, passez une bonne après-midi.

-Vous aussi Bertha, au revoir, au revoir petite princesse, dit-elle en caressant tendrement la joue du bébé qui lui souriait largement.

Puis, elle fit le chemin inverse, passant à nouveau la petite colline pour retrouver ses propres paquets devant la porte de la maison. Elle mit quelques minutes à tout ranger et à aménager l'intérieur selon ses goûts. Elle mit ensuite le repas en route et lorsque la nuit tombait déjà, la porte s'ouvrit sur un William épuisé.

-Votre journée s'est bien passée? Se risqua Julia.

-Oui, mais je n'ai plus vingt ans Julia, soupira William, je suis épuisé, j'ai le dos brisé, je suis couvert de poussière et mort de faim.

-Allez vous rafraîchir et vous changer, le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

Il acquiesça et il passa à ses côtés mais elle l'arrêta un lui prenant sa main. Il leva les yeux vers elle et il lui sourit tendrement.

-Vous oubliez quelque chose, murmura Julia sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser.

-Et votre journée? Lança William en s'éloignant.

-Très bonne, j'ai déjà rencontré une jeune femme charmante, elle vit de l'autre côté de la colline.

-Bertha Rollins je suppose, j'ai travaillé avec John, son époux. Ils m'ont l'air très sympathiques.

Julia acquiesça avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de William qui la contourna alors et rejoignit la chambre, en ressortant quelques minutes plus tard, propre et changé.

* * *

William se retournait une fois encore dans ce lit de fortune, faisant grincer les ressors, sentant son dos le faire souffrir comme jamais. Il se réveillait sans cesse, courbaturé. Il soupira alors profondément, se repositionnant et fermant les yeux lorsque des sanglots retentirent dans la pièce voisine. Il resta couché quelques secondes, avant de se redresser. Elle pleurait. Elle le faisait aussi discrètement que possible, étouffant ses sanglots dans les oreillers mais pourtant il entendait parfaitement. William soupira profondément et il se leva, se rendant devant la porte de la chambre. Il l'entendit une fois encore et doucement il prit la parole.

-Julia? Est-ce que vous allez bien?

Il se passa quelques secondes où il l'entendit renifler avant qu'elle ne lui réponde d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui William, tout va bien.

-Est-ce que...

-Ca va William, merci, coupa la jeune femme, bonne nuit.

-Bien, bonne nuit dans ce cas.

Il quitta alors la porte le cœur lourd. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Mais il était clair qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, alors il rejoignit le canapé à nouveau et il se recoucha. Il l'entendit encore renifler quelques secondes, puis se moucher et enfin le calme retomba. _Elle doit s'être endormie_ , pensa le jeune homme qui pourtant ne ferma pas un œil avant bien de longues minutes plus tard.

* * *

 _à suivre.._.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos messages, voici la suite :)_

* * *

Le couple se croisa une fois encore le matin, cette fois-ci William avait été le premier réveillé et il avait préparé le thé et quelques tartines. Il avait simplement croisé son regard. Il avait remarqué ses yeux gonflés et rouges mais il avait aussi remarqué la façon dont elle essayait de le cacher, gênée. Il savait quelle femme forte elle était et que son silence sur les évènemets de la veille signifiait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler. William savait qu'elle avait ses faiblesses et il aurait voulu être là pour la consoler, et la rassurer. Pourtant, il resta là, à la regarder en silence avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

-J'ai fait des tartines, dit-il simplement.

Julia sourit de plus belle et sans un mot, elle quitta son regard pour s'asseoir à table et déjeuner tranquillement en silence.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, un coup de poing fut donné à la porte d'entrée et ils échangèrent une fois encore un simple regard.

-Will? Lança une voix d'homme.

William se leva et alla ouvrir sur un jeune homme grand, blond et musclé qui lui adressa un sourire amical.

-Nous pouvons y aller?

-Bien sûr, répondit William, John, je te présente Julia.

Celle-ci approcha en souriant et il lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser.

-Bonjour Monsieur Rollins.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Madame, Bertha n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous toute la soirée.

Elle lui sourit de plus belle et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, William se tourna vers elle à nouveau.

-Nous rentrerons pour la nuit.

-Je tâcherai de trouver quoi faire en attendant votre retour, je crois me souvenir que Bertha sera ravi de partager un thé avec moi.

-Elle en sera folle de joie, acquiesça John avant de sortir.

Puis, William s'empara d'une casquette sombre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un placard et il la plaça sur sa tête avant de se pencher vers la jeune femme. Il glissa sa main dans son dos pour l'approcher de lui et venir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fourra son visage dans sa nuque, humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

-N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes tout ce qui compte pour moi sur cette terre Julia, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le touché des lèvres de William dans sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux sombres quelques instants.

-Je le sais William, faites attention à vous.

Il déposa un autre baiser sous son oreille et il croisa son regard tout en caressant sa joue.

-A ce soir, dit-il avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

-A ce soir, répondit Julia pour le laisser s'échapper de son étreinte.

Elle le suivit jusque sur le perron, le regardant s'éloigner sur le petit sentier avec le jeune homme.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber sur la plaine lorsque le jeune homme salua son tout nouvel ami au bout du chemin. Puis, il prit la route de sa maison. William monta les petites marches du perron et il retira sa casquette avant d'entrer dans la modeste demeure. Lorsqu'il le fit, il sourit tendrement, voyant Julia assise sur le canapé, le nez plongé dans un livre. _Les aventures de Tom Sawyer_ par Mark Twain. Il n'avait de loin pas l'habitude de la voir lire ce genre de livre, davantage habitué à l'entendre parler de revues médicales et d'avancées techniques. Mais pourtant, il savoura la vue qu'il avait. Cela faisait des mois, voir même des années qu'il n'avait plus observé la jeune femme de cette façon, depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus à la morgue. Il se delecta ainsi de la vue, avant de sentir une fois encore cette douleur lancinante dans son dos. Il avança alors vers elle et elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui en souriant.

-Bonsoir, murmura William.

-Bonsoir, comment était votre journée?

-Une fois encore épuisante et...

-William, vous êtes blessé, lança Julia en se levant en un bond pour lui prendre la main de laquelle coulait un peu de sang.

-Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de travail, vous aviez raison, mes mains ne sont pas faites pour ça, et mon dos...

Il fit une grimace , ce qui fit rire Julia tendrement.

-Vous allez prendre un bon bain et cela ira mieux.

Elle le contourna pour aller chercher un seau et quitter la maison d'un pas décidé.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça Julia, grommela William.

-J'ai passé ma journée à tourner en rond ou boire le thé avec Bertha, laissez-moi faire et puis, je suis votre "épouse" après tout.

-Je ne demanderai jamais à mon épouse de me préparer mon bain, et vous le savez, insista William en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai envie de le faire...eh puis, je ne le fais pas que pour votre dos William.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle rit de plus belle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et d'aller chercher encore de l'eau. Après plusieurs allez et retours, la baignoire était assez pleine et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour en sortir.

-Prenez le temps que vous voudrez, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Julia je...

-Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose en retour, coupa tendrement la jeune femme alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, je souhaiterai prendre la diligence dès demain, j'ai besoin d'aller dans une ville. Une vraie ville, de voir du monde et de lire le journal. Par pitié laissez-moi aller en ville, continua-t-elle presque suppliante.

Il rit doucement avant de s'approcher et de poser sa main sur sa hanche.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma prisonnière ici Julia, allez en ville si vous le souhaitez et ne me demandez pas mon avis. Je veux juste que vous soyez prudente, rien d'autre.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant sur ses lèvres, maintenant allez prendre un bain William, j'insiste vraiment.

Il rit à son tour et elle l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois dans l'embrasure, elle s'arrêta, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle vit alors William de dos, debout devant la baignoire, retirant sa chemise. Elle regarda son dos musclé, comme hypnotisée par cette vue. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de regarder cette partie de son corps sans vêtement, jamais elle n'avait remarqué à quel point il était musclé. Elle resta là, quelques secondes avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues, lorsque William baissa d'un geste son pantalon et son justaucorps, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses fesses rondes et fermes. Une bouffée de chaleur la gagna et une seconde plus tard, elle le vit entrer dans la baignoire. Elle quitta la pièce rapidement, refermant la porte derrière elle, inspirant profondément pour reprendre ses esprits. Décidément, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et au plus vite.

* * *

Le bain qu'il avait pris quelques heures plus tôt avait réussi à détendre ses muscles mais cela ne suffisait plus à présent. Le canapé inconfortable sur lequel il était couché lui labourait littéralement le dos, et il grommela une fois encore en se retournant. William entendit alors encore une timide complainte venant de la pièce voisine. Il tendit l'oreille. Des sanglots. Une fois encore elle pleurait. Il n'hésita alors pas une seule seconde et il se leva en bond, prêt à défoncer cette porte s'il le fallait pour ne pas la laisser seule. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il porta sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir il se figea sur place.

-Je suis...désolée Darcy, tellement...désolée, murmura Julia entre deux sanglots.

William resta alors là, immobile, comprenant que la jeune femme pleurait la mort de son époux. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulut de lui la nuit précédente, il comprenait qu'elle souffrait de sa perte et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, elle l'avait épousé après tout, elle l'avait aimé.

Ainsi William se ravisa. Il se laissa glisser au sol simplement, l'entendant pleurer aussi discrètement que possible pendant de longues minutes. Et finalement, quand le silence se fit, il se leva. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre pour la voir plongée dans le noir. Seul un rayon de lune l'éclairait et il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour trouver son chemin jusqu'au lit. Il regarda alors la jeune femme qui y était allongée. Elle dormait paisiblement serrant pourtant contre elle un oreiller alors que de longues traces encore humides jalonnaient ses joues. William ne résista pas à l'envie d'écarter une de ses boucles blondes qui avalait son si beau visage. Il fit danser la boucle entre ses doigts et il s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis il se pencha sur Julia et il déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux.

-Je vous aime Julia, murmura-t-il, et je serai toujours là pour vous. Je veillerais sur vous, pour toujours, je vous le promets.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour la voir bouger dans son sommeil, puis il replaça le drap qui glissait sur son corps. William resta là, assit sur le bord du lit pendant de longues et interminables minutes, pendant toute une partie de la nuit, à veiller sur elle, sans qu'elle ne ne remarque. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Julia se sentait en paix, jetant un regard déboussolé autour d'elle car elle aurait parié sentir la présence de William cette nuit, là à ses côtés, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit et cette idée lui procurait un étrange sentiment de bien-être et de réconfort.

* * *

 _à suivre.._.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce soir là au dîner, ils n'avaient pas parlé. William s'était risqué à lui demander comment s'était passée la journée en ville et quels étaient tous les ouvrages qu'elle en avait rapporté et Julia s'était contenté de lui répondre poliment, ni plus , ni moins, sans aucune joie ou euphorie. Il avait alors compris que cette vie commençait à la peser, à peine quelques jours et elle souhaitait déjà rentrer à Toronto.

-William, vous devriez également aller en ville si vous voulez suivre les avancements de l'enquête, comment pourrez vous le faire perdu dans la forêt?

-Je comptait m'y rendre la semaine prochaine et...

-Le temps nous est compté, coupa Julia, le coupable du meurtre de Darcy court toujours et le monde entier croit que c'est moi.

-Je ne pense pas que...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsque le journal s'échoua sous ses yeux. Il regarda la page et un frisson traversa son corps tout entier.

 _" Recherchez pour meurtre , Docteur Julia Ogden et Inspecteur William Murdoch. Disparus de Toronto le 23 mai._

 _Si vous voyez ces individus prévenez aussitôt les forces de police. "_

Ce message était accompagné d'une photo de Julia et de William.

Ainsi celui-ci leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches et les lèvres pincées.

-Vous devez régler cela William, je suis innocente et _VOUS_ êtes innocent. Vous m'aviez promis de trouver une solution, que vous alliez découvrir la vérité et que tout s'arrangerait. Alors tenez votre promesse, dit-elle dans un souffle avant de quitter la pièce rapidement pour se réfugier dans la chambre et fermer lourdement la porte derrière elle.

Ainsi William resta un long moment là, en silence, le regard perdu sur l'article de journal, ce n'était qu'une colonne perdue au milieu de toutes les autres nouvelles, mais l'on pouvait facilement les identifier. _" Gilles a fait ça en grand,"_ pensa William avec amertume avant de jeter le journal plus loin et de soupirer profondément.

* * *

William avait passé de longues minutes sur le perron de la modeste demeure, le regard perdu vers les étoiles scintillantes au-dessus de sa tête. Il repensait à la folie qu'il avait commis, celle dans laquelle Julia l'avait suivit. Il regrettait. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir cru la protéger en fuyant de la sorte, il avait toujours eu confiance en la justice et son amour l'avait simplement aveuglé cette fois. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fallut rester à Toronto, prouver l'innocence de la femme qu'il aimait au lieu de prendre de tels risques et de compliquer la situation de la sorte. A présent, il était perdu et il ignorait comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Julia comptait sur lui et il l'avait déçu, tout comme il était déçu par son attitude et son manque de raisonnement.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les yeux de William commencèrent à le piquer qu'il décida de rejoindre la maison à nouveau. Son regard se tourna aussitôt vers la pièce au fond dont il voyait une faible lumière passer en-dessous de la porte close. Julia devait lire l'un des ouvrage qu'elle avait rapporté. Il se prépara alors pour la nuit, se lavant rapidement avec un peu d'eau dans une bassine et un linge, il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, son gilet, sa chemise et il descendit ses bretelles pour retirer son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il glissa une main en-dessous du tissu il se figea sur place. _" Pas ce soir"_ , pensa-t-il, _" elle pleure toutes les nuits depuis que nous sommes ici, je ne la laisserai pas seule ce soir"_. Il soupira alors profondément et il se ravisa, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte pour prendre la parole.

-Julia est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui William.

-Ne me mentez pas je vous en prie, grommela le jeune homme.

-William je...

-Je vais entrer.

-Noooon, protesta Julia.

-Ecoutez, je sais que la situation est compliquée mais je ne peux pas vous laisser pleurer une seule nuit de plus, je ne le supporte plus. Laissez-moi entrer.

Julia ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. Alors il hésita un instant, la main posée sur la poignée et dans un soupir, il l'ouvrit. Elle se trouvait là, au centre de la pièce vêtue de sa longue chemise de nuit, les cheveux détachés ondulant dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Il la vit plus belle que jamais, plus vulnérable également. Elle se pinçait les lèvres, se retenant ainsi de pleurer alors que ses yeux étaient encore rouges et ses joues humides. Il croisa son regard et il déglutit difficilement. Sans un mot, sans briser ce lien qui les avait unis si souvent, il se dirigea rapidement vers elle pour venir butter son corps contre le sien. Il plaça une main dans son dos, la calant étroitement contre lui alors que l'autre se glissa dans ses cheveux. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Julia pour se serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, pour agripper son t-shirt d'une main et glisser l'autre dans sa nuque, pour fourrer son visage dans le cou de William et laisser échapper un faible sanglot. Il resserra son étreinte, à tel point qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé tant il était proche d'elle. Leurs corps s'enroulaient l'un autour de l'autre, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se presser contre son torse, se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Elle ne portait rien sous cette chemise de nuit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, William caressa tendrement son dos, appréciant la sensation de sentir les courbes de son corps sous ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux pour en savourer le parfum.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi enlacés. William pouvait sentir les larmes de Julia glisser dans son cou alors qu'elle resserrait toujours un peu plus ses doigts sur le tissu de son t-shirt. Eh puis, après quelques temps où William ne l'entendit plus, il prit la parole sans pour autant s'éloigner un seul instant.

-Je suis tellement navré Julia, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, je n'ai pas réfléchis aux conséquences, j'ai voulu vous faire quitter Toronto pour vous protéger. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai agis, ni plus , ni moins. J'aurai du savoir que les choses tourneraient mal, que vous ne seriez pas heureuse ici et que tôt ou tard nous devrions affronter la réalité en face. Nous sommes des fugitifs et par ma faute j'ai aggravé votre situation. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour réparer mes erreurs. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

-Je sais que vous l'avez fait pour me protéger et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante, mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre comme ça William. Pas parce que je ne suis pas heureuse avec vous, mais parce que ce n'est pas notre vie. Ce n'est pas nous.

Il s'éloigna alors un peu d'elle, juste assez pour croiser son regard. Elle lui sourit timidement et caressa sa joue, regardant ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Je...vous aime William, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, et pour rien au monde je ne souhaite passer ma vie loin de vous. Mais notre vie est à Toronto. Restons encore ici quelques temps, que les choses ne se calment et ensuite, aidez-moi à prouver mon innocence et ayons cette vie ensembles, chez nous.

Il acquiesça simplement et, ne résistant plus, il l'embrassa un long moment. Il fut surprit de voir qu'elle approfondit leur baiser et il dû se séparer d'elle par manque d'air.

-Je devrai aller...

-Restez, coupa Julia en posant son front contre le sien, restez dormir avec moi je vous en prie. J'ai besoin que vous me teniez dans vos bras cette nuit.

-Si je restais avec vous cette nuit je risque de perdre mes moyens, répondit William en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

-J'ai confiance, répondit-elle en souriant, j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous.

Elle s'éloigna alors enfin de lui, lui prenant la main qu'elle serra avec force, puis sans un mot après un simple regard, elle le guida jusqu'au lit. Il se laissa faire simplement. Julia s'allongea et il en fit autant à ses côtés. Elle souffla sur la bougie qui s'éteignit, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Une fois encore les corps se rapprochèrent, Julia se cala confortablement dans le creux des bras de William qui ne résista pas à l'envie de placer sa main dans le creux de ses reins pour la maintenir contre lui. Elle leva le visage vers lui et il l'embrassa, comprenant que ce regard était une demande muette.

-Bonne nuit William, murmura Julia en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Bonne nuit Julia, répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et de s'endormir enfin.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez qu'elle était déjà réveillée. Allongée dans le lit, sur le côté, un bras retenant sa tête, Julia se forçait à ne pas laisser ses doigts glisser sur le torse du jeune homme endormi à ses côtés. Elle le regardait depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle savait qu'il devait se réveiller, que sans cela il n'aurait pas le temps de manger et de préparer son déjeuner avant de partir sur le camp. Mais pourtant, pour rien au monde Julia ne voulait qu'il ne le fasse. Elle voulait passer la journée à le regarder dormir, à sentir son corps contre le sien, à savourer son souffle tiède voyager sur son visage lorsqu'elle se serrait tout contre lui. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de connaître une nuit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Lorsqu'il avait passé leur nuit au Queens Hotel, William avait pris place dans un fauteuil, lui tournant le dos et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin, il faisait sa toilette dans la salle de bains adjacente. Jamais elle n'avait eu tout le loisir de le regarder dormir, de l'observer dans les moindres détails, hormis lorsqu'il avait été inconscient après une chute de plusieurs mètres du haut d'un immeuble. Ce jour là, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de le regarder comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui, elle avait été bien trop préoccupée par son état. Là William était en pleine forme, en bonne santé, en sécurité. Elle avait savouré cette nuit dans ses bras, pour une fois aucun cauchemar ne la réveilla en sueur, pour une fois depuis des mois elle n'avait pas rêvé qu'il se faisait tuer, qu'elle était enfermé dans un cercueil. Pour la première fois sa nuit avait été paisible et elle était en paix.

Julia soupira profondément de contentement. S'en était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin de se convaincre que tout ceci était bien vrai. Alors très doucement, ses doigts prirent le chemin du corps de William. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Julia posa son index sur le torse du jeune homme, puis son majeur le rejoignit et en une douce et tendre caresse elle les descendit vers son nombril. Il grogna dans son sommeil et elle sourit tendrement avant de se rapprocher, de poser ses autres doigts sur le tissu blanc de son t-shirt et de remonter à nouveau très doucement vers sa poitrine. Elle caressa sa peau avant de toucher son épaule et son bras, regardant avec intérêt ses muscles se contracter à la caresse. Julia avait toujours su quel était le corps qui se cachait derrière ces vestes, ces gilets, ces chemises et cravates nouées jusqu'au cou. Elle avait sentit plus d'une fois les muscles de William se dessiner sous ses vêtements lorsqu'il l'avait étroitement tenu contre lui. Mais ce matin là, les voir et pouvoir les toucher, cela était bien trop pour elle pour qu'elle ne puisse résister. Ainsi, elle arriva jusqu'à la main du jeune homme dont elle caressa les doigts et la paume avant de remonter une fois encore vers son visage. Elle en redessina les contours, sa pomme d'Adam, son menton qui se couvrait doucement de poils, sa joue, son arcade, ses yeux, l'arrête de son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle sentit la main de William se glisser dans son dos et l'attirer contre lui. Ainsi couchée de tout son long sur son corps, elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur ses lèvres. Celles de William s'étirèrent en un long sourire mais pourtant il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, murmura-t-il doucement d'une voix grave en caressant le dos de la jeune femme.

Elle sourit à son tour et sa main reprit sa douce torture, voyageant sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur son torse pour revenir à ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'y dépose un tendre baiser. A son grand étonnement, et sa plus agréable surprise, William approfondit et elle se laissa faire simplement.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle et en ouvrant enfin les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-Bonjour, répondit Julia en souriant, avez-vous mieux dormi que sur le canapé?

-Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie, répondit-il.

-Dans ce cas, peut être pourrions-nous partager ce lit la nuit prochaine également? J'ai moi aussi très bien dormi.

Il ne répondit pas, calant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était mieux qu'ils ne passent plus la nuit ensemble, qu'il avait lutté et qu'il luttait encore pour ne pas se laisser aller et lui faire l'amour dans la seconde. Mais William ne le pouvait pas. L'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Julia était bien trop forte pour qu'il ne puisse y résister, et surtout pour qu'il ne le veuille.

-Mon dos vous en remerciera.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Puis, William glissa sa main derrière l'oreille de Julia pour lui voler un autre baiser avant que la jeune femme ne s'éloigne et ne passe un négligé en soie.

-Je vais vous préparer votre déjeuner et faire du thé, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas léger sans pour autant se retourner.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra du camp ce soir là, William fit un détour par Coal City. Il avait un important télégramme à envoyer. Il devait connaître l'avancement de l'enquête, savoir si ce qu'ils disaient dans les journaux était vrai et quand il leur serait possible de rentrer à Toronto. L'Inspecteur de police qu'il était n'attendait que ça, rétablir la vérité, permettre de rendre la dignité à la femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait savoir, il détestait les mystères, et celui-ci il se devait de le résoudre et au plus vite. Pourtant, l'homme amoureux qui sommeillait en lui refusait de quitter la petite maison au cœur de la campagne. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour se réveiller chaque jour comme il l'avait fait ce matin là, par les caresses de Julia. Il savait qu'il aurait pu être heureux ici, avec elle. Il n'avait jamais demandé rien d'autre qu'elle à ses côtés pour être l'homme le plus comblé sur Terre. Mais William l'aimait à tel point qu'il savait devoir renoncer à son propre bonheur, pour le sien. Il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse ici, elle n'aimait pas cette vie. William la connaissait et il l'acceptait, tant bien que mal, sachant que cela risquait de ternir le bonheur qu'il vivait depuis quelques jours.

Après avoir envoyé son télégramme, il rejoignit la seule petite épicerie du coin pour prendre quelques provisions et rentrer chez lui. Il fut surpris de trouver la maison déserte sans aucune trace de Julia. La pensée qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se reprit rapidement. Après tout il savait que la jeune femme avait l'habitude de disparaître quelques heures pour marcher, réfléchir, seule. Alors il mit en place sa surprise et il attendit simplement. Il s'assit sur le perron de la maison, tant l'air était doux. William prit un livre qu'il lu un long moment avant d'entendre des pas s'approcher. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à présent devant lui et qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Vous êtes déjà rentré? Lança Julia.

-Certains de mes collègues m'ont conseillé d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi?

-Je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et il baissa les yeux vers ses mains bandées, ce que Julia remarqua aussitôt. Elle s'approcha en un bond pour les prendre dans les siennes et lever le yeux vers lui d'un air navrée.

-William, vos mains. Vous vous êtes encore blessé.

-Il faut le temps que je m'y habitue à nouveau, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ça ira.

Elle soupira profondément en se pinçant les lèvres et il en profita alors pour reprendre la parole. Il serra ses doigts sur les siens et il l'attira derrière lui.

-Venez, j'ai préparé un dîner.

-Un dîner? Mais vous...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit ce que William avait préparé de l'autre côté de la maison, au milieu des herbes hautes. Il y avait une grande couverture sur le sol, quelques bougies dans des verres, des assiettes, un panier en osier et une bouteille.

-Il n'y avait pas d'absinthe, murmura William en la regardant alors qu'elle restait bouche bée, mais j'ai pris un alcool local. Je me suis dis que vous pourriez vouloir tenter l'expérience.

-William vous...vous souvenez ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque...

-Cela ne se reproduira pas, un verre en ce qui me concerne, rien de plus.

Elle acquiesça simplement et il la guida vers la couverture. Julia y prit place et il déposa simplement un baiser sur sa main lorsqu'elle était assise.

-Pourquoi ce repas?

-Pour me faire pardonner pour tout ce qui est arrivé, pour vous imposer cette vie que vous n'avez pas choisi. Et je n'attends pas de vous que vous soyez une parfaite épouse au foyer. Nous sommes égaux, c'est tout autant à moi de faire des efforts que vous ne le faites.

-Elle n'est pas si terrible cette vie, vous savez, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, peut être que je pourrai m'y faire. Avec le temps.

-Je vous connais Julia, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de travailler, de donner un sens à tout ce que vous faites, eh puis, je dois avouer que je pourrai peut être vivre ici plusieurs mois mais vous aviez raison, cette vie n'est pas la notre. Prenons cela comme une pause dans notre trépidant quotidien, et lorsque nous rentrerons à Toronto nous reprendrons notre vie comme avant.

-Je doute pouvoir le faire William, répondit Julia en baissant les yeux, j'ai perdu mon époux et qui que puisse être son meurtrier cela est sans doute par ma faute qu'il a été tué. Je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre comme avant.

William s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva doucement le menton pour croiser son regard.

-Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de votre faute. N'y pensez plus, surtout pas ce soir s'il vous plait.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre avant que Julia n'acquiesce simplement.

-Dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle, dites-moi ce que vous aviez prévu pour le dîner, je meurs de faim.

Il lui sourit et il ouvrit aussitôt le panier.

-Des sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète et de la confiture.

-Merveilleux, répondit la jeune femme en souriant largement.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et quelques minutes plus tard ils mangèrent avec appétit alors que la nuit tombait déjà. Ils passèrent de longues heures enlacés sur cette couverture à parler de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient si souvent par le passé, regardant les étoiles scintiller au-dessus d'eux. Et lorsque la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, ils regagnèrent la maison main dans la main. Julia se prépara la première, passant sa chemise de nuit, se coiffant, faisant sa toilette avant de signaler à William qu'elle était prête et qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il le fit quelques minutes plus tard. Lui aussi se changea, se lava et se coucha. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de Julia qui lui tournait le dos pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il caressa sa tempe d'une main et il glissa l'autre sur sa taille.

-Bonne nuit Julia, grommela-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Elle se retourna alors un peu pour lui faire face.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle pour l'embrasser passionnément et profondément, j'espère que vous dormirez bien ce soir.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le jeune homme sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser et d'éteindre la bougie.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés, tel un couple marié, en paix.

* * *

 _à suivre..._

 _La suite va être un peu plus mouvementée, je prends un peu mon temps sur cette fiction, désolée. ;p_


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

Une fois encore cette journée de juin allait être radieuse. Le soleil innondait les plaines et les fôrets de la campagne canadienne. Perdue au milieu des hautes herbes, la modeste demeure semblait calme et paisible. Un rayon de soleil passa par la fenêtre de la chambre, se glissant entre les rideaux tirés et caressant la peau de la jeune femme qui se trouvait étendue, endormie dans le lit. Elle grogna l'espace d'un instant, avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un long sourire. Elle ne rêvait pas, quelqu'un caressait doucement son front et ses cheveux. Une personne qui déposa un tendre baiser dans le creux de son cou. Elle reconnaissait son parfum, son souffle tiède, la délicatesse de ses caresses.

William avait regardé Julia dormir pendant de longues minutes, simplement à savourer la vue de la femme qu'il aimait couchée près de lui, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade autour de son visage, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme lent de sa respiration, sa peau pâle et parfaite. Eh puis, il n'avait plus résisté, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts s'emparer de ses boucles blondes, de caresser sa peau douce, de venir déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Il l'entendit grogner dans son sommeil, signe qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Il se pencha alors une fois encore vers elle et délicatement il déposa un tendre baiser sous son oreille tout en caressant son bras de son poignet à son épaule.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur sa tempe et de s'éloigner juste assez pour croiser son regard.

Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Vous avez bien dormi?

-On ne peut mieux, et je dois avouer que le réveil est des plus agréables.

Il lui sourit une fois encore et il l'embrassa pendant un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne l'attire davantage contre elle pour intensifier leur étreinte.

-Julia, souffla William en brisant leur étreinte mais pourtant proche d'elle, nous devrions nous lever et nous habiller.

-Nous sommes dimanche, rien ne presse.

-La messe, répondit William en croisant son regard, elle est dans une heure.

-Oh, oui, allez-y dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas, ajouta la jeune femme en laissant tomber ses bras sur le lit.

Mais William ne bougea pas, toujours au-dessus d'elle en la regardant avec intérêt.

-William? Reprit Julia en remarquant son trouble, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je...hum, je souhaiterai que vous veniez avec...moi.

-A l'église? S'étonna Julia. Mais vous savez que je ne suis pas pratiquante et encore moins catholique.

-Nous sommes aux yeux de tous un couple marié, je ne peux pas m'y rendre sans vous. Personne ne comprendrait.

-William, protesta Julia.

Il ne répondit pas, gardant son regard profondément ancré dans le sien pendant quelques secondes. Elle en avait alors le souffle coupé. Comment un homme pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle? Au point qu'elle en perdait toute force de conviction?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond. _Parce que tu es follement amoureuse de cet homme_ , pensa la jeune femme en soupirant.

-Très bien, je vous accompagnerai, mais je me contenterai de faire acte de présence et ne me demandez pas de croire à ce que le prête voudra me faire croire. Je le fais pour vous William et parce que nous devons agir en couple marié.

-Je comprends, répondit le jeune homme pourtant en tentant de cacher son sourire, merci, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Et à présent, laissez-moi me lever, sans cela nous ne serons pas à l'heure pour écouter le sermon.

Il acquiesça simplement, déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se redressa, quittant le lit sans lui accorder un regard, sans voir à quel point le soleil traversait le fin tissu blanc de sa chemise de nuit. William déglutit péniblement en voyant ce spectacle, en laissant son regard voyager sur les courbes de son corps qu'il pouvait voir dans la transparence du tissu. Il allait devoir passer au confessionnal, car il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner.

* * *

Julia avait cru que le sermon avait duré une éternité. Et lorsque les cloches sonnèrent enfin et qu'ils quittèrent la petite église aux abords de la ville, elle soupira profondément.

-Je pense que les dimanches vont être difficiles William, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Pourtant, il ne répondit pas, discutant avec leurs nouveaux amis et des hommes qui travaillaient au camp avec lui. Après quelques minutes, il passa sa main dans le dos de Julia et il se pencha à son oreille.

-Je dois voir le prêtre pour une confession, je ne serais pas long.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il s'éloigna alors qu'elle lui accorda un tendre regard, se tournant aussitôt après vers Bertha et la petite fille qui se dandinait dans ses bras.

* * *

William avait passé de longues minutes dans le confessionnal. Il avait besoin de se décharger de toute la culpabilité, la peine, les remords, les doutes qu'il avait depuis leur départ de Toronto. Il savait que l'homme d'Eglise en face de lui saurait garder ses secrets. Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre alors qu'elle avait été marié à un autre homme, l'accusation de meurtre, leur fuite, le mensonge de leur mariage, les nuits qu'ils passaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, les désirs qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il soupira profondément, soulagé.

-Je comprends votre peine mon fils, mais Dieu vous lance un test, pour mesurer votre force, vous ne devez pas céder à la tentation. Ne commettez pas d'erreur.

-Je ne peux plus lutter mon père, cet amour me consume de l'intérieur.

-Alors épousez cette femme, liez vos destins devant le Seigneur avant de vous lier physiquement. Vous avez péché William, vous avez convoité la femme d'un autre, vous avez menti pour la protéger, vous la serez dans vos bras chaque nuit et vous la regardez alors qu'elle se trouve vulnérable. Dieu ne peut accepter tout cela.

-Je l'aime, soupira William, l'amour est ce qu'il y a de plus fort sur cette Terre et je ne peux pas lutter contre cela. J'ai essayé mon Père, de toutes mes forces, mais je n'y arrive plus.

-Alors dans ce cas, je crains que vous êtes perdu William, murmura le vieil homme, et vous serez condamné à la damnation éternelle, ajouta-il avant de fermer la petite trappe en bois du parloir laissant le jeune homme silencieux et immobile quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit la jeune femme à l'extérieur, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dan sa poitrine. Il la regarda quelques instants sans qu'elle ne le remarque, comme il l'avait fait si souvent toutes ces années. Puis, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, il lui sourit simplement, s'approchant d'elle pour venir lui prendre la main et y déposer un baiser.

-William? Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Oui, je...j'aimerai vous parler.

-Cela tombe bien la journée est radieuse, répondit-elle en souriant, j'ai très envie de faire une balade avec vous.

Il acquiesça simplement et quelques minutes plus tard, ils saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis et ils prirent le chemin de leur demeure. Ils avaient fait de nombreux mètres au bras l'un de l'autre avant que Julia ne se tourne vers William, remarquant à quel point il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous savez William, dit-elle simplement sans s'arrêter, nous sommes déjà à mi-chemin. Je crois que si vous voulez me parler le moment est arrivé.

Il soupira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains puis il s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il prit enfin la parole.

-Julia, j'ai parlé au prête, je...je lui ai tout dis. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre de cette façon, de mentir, j'avais besoin de me soulager de ma culpabilité. J'ai péché et je me devais de lui en parler.

-Que lui avez-vous dit au juste? Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres la peur au ventre.

-Tout, qui nous étions et ce qu'il s'est passé à Toronto, que nous vivions tel un couple marié, que nous partagions un lit chaque soir que je...vous aimais et...désirais, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible avant de regarder le sol sans pour autant lâcher la main de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci resta bouche-bée quelques instants, ne sachant comment réagir, elle avait peur que cet homme ne parle, ne révèle tout cela à quelqu'un et qu'ils soient en danger. Mais plus que cela c'était la surprise d'entendre de la bouche de William ce qu'il ressentait pour elle qui la figeait sur place. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et elle ne savait pas quoi dire, alors elle attendait, simplement, et ce, pendant de longues et interminables secondes avant qu'il ne la regarde à nouveau.

-N'ayez crainte, il ne dira rien, j'ai confiance en lui, c'est un homme d'Eglise.

-J'ai confiance en vous, répondit la jeune femme, mais dites-moi alors ce qui vous tracasse tant?

-Il...il m'a dit que ce que nous faisions était mal, aux yeux de tous et surtout de Dieu.

-Je ne m'en étonne pas, et je comprendrai donc que vous souhaitiez ne plus...ne plus partager le même lit que moi, prendre de la distance et...

-Il en est hors de question Julia, coupa William d'une voix dure en posant sa main sur sa hanche, je ne renoncerai jamais à vous. L'amour que j'éprouve pour vous est pur et sincère. Personne ne sait par quoi nous sommes passés, personne sur cette Terre n'a le droit de juger nos sentiments et nos actions.

-Dieu n'est pas sur Terre William.

-Dieu sait à quel point je suis amoureux de vous, lui, mieux que quiconque sait à quel point j'ai lutté, à quel point nous avons souffert tous les deux. Si Dieu veut me punir pour ce que je ressens pour vous, qu'il le fasse, je veux passer mon éternité en enfer s'il faut, si je peux passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée auprès de vous, à vous aimer.

 _Alors demandez-le moi William, je vous en prie, demandez-le moi_ , pensa Julia son regard encore plongé dans le sien.

 _Pas encore,_ répondit silencieusement le jeune homme.

-Je...je ne vous demande pas de renier votre foi pour moi, vous le savez, murmura Julia en reprenant son souffle après avoir gardé ce lien si particulier qui les unissait.

-Je le sais, et c'est pour cette raison que je fais ce choix. Je ne renie pas ma foi et mes convictions mais je ne veux plus vous perdre pour cela. Je ne veux plus vous perdre pour rien au monde.

Il s'approcha d'elle et doucement il caressa sa joue pour en écarter une mèche rebelle avant de se pencher vers elle, avant de l'attirer contre lui pour venir goûter ses lèvres.

-Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra, mais nous serons heureux, ensembles, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant un long moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route vers la demeure main dans la main en silence mais sereins.

* * *

 _Désolée j'ai dû rajouter un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu à la base ^^_

 _à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient assise au milieu du pré sur une large couverture, un chapeau sur la tête et un verre de citronnade à la main. A côté d'elles se trouvait Isabelle, la petite fille de Bertha et John qui semblait à tout prix vouloir attraper les pampilles tombant du tissu tiré au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger du soleil.

Julia et Bertha discutaient depuis de longues minutes, le Docteur devait admettre qu'elle appréciait ces moments passés avec sa nouvelle amie. Toronto et ses amis là-bas lui manquaien, sa vie aussi, mais Bertha savait lui faire changer les idées, tout comme Isabelle avec qui elle aimait jouer.

-Vous semblez tellement à l'aise avec les enfants, lança Bertha alors que Julia faisait rire la petite fille, peut être un enfant est-il en chemin?

Julia se tourna vers elle et lui sourit simplement, bien entendu la jeune femme ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle et William n'étaient pas mariés, qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé une nuit à s'aimer, et surtout, elle ignorait son secret.

-Pas encore, soupira-t-elle, William et moi nous...nous n'y avons pas encore pensé.

-Vraiment? Pourtant vous vous aimez passionnément et vous êtes fait pour avoir une famille, vous êtes tellement adorables tous les deux. Il faut vous y mettre Julia, vous savez le temps passe.

-Je le sais Bertha, répondit Julia en riant doucement, seulement tout a toujours été un peu compliqué entre William et moi. Nous prenons notre temps, nous apprenons à bien nous connaître et nous profitons de la vie à deux.

Bertha ne répondit pas, la regardant simplement, c'est alors que Julia se tourna vers la petite fille à nouveau pour faire danser devant elle une poupée en chiffon, la faisant rire aux éclats.

* * *

La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent leurs demeures, lorsqu'un cheval lancé au galop tirant derrière lui une charrette avec deux hommes allongés, passa près d'elles. Julia et Bertha s'écartèrent de la route en un bond pour voir la charrette s'éloigner vers Coal City sans même ralentir l'allure. Elles échangèrent un regard avant de voir une jeune femme arriver vers elles en courant.

-Violette, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Julia à la jeune femme à bout de souffle.

-Un accident sur le camp, il y a des blessés, ils ont appelés un Docteur mais il est à 25 km dans une ferme, il y a des hommes morts à ce que j'ai entendu. Si Paul...Je dois aller voir si...

-Je viens avec vous, lança Julia en remontant le bas de sa jupe.

-Julia, intervint Bertha, il vaut mieux attendre ici ils...

-Je peux les aider à donner les premiers soins, surtout si certains sont gravement blessés, les premières minutes comptent.

Elle croisa le regard de Bertha qui fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole doucement.

-Vous n'étiez pas institutrice avant de venir ici, n'est pas?

-Je suis Docteur, avoua Julia du bout des lèvres avant de la quitter et d'emprunter le chemin vers le camp de bûcherons la peur au ventre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords de la forêt et qu'elle vit le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, son cœur manqua un battement. Il y avaient des arbres sur le sol, d'autres écrasant les cabanes en bois et des jeunes hommes assis, titubant et dégoulinant de sang tout autour. Il y avait trois corps recouverts d'une bâche sombre, morts. Sa première pensée fut William. Elle le chercha des yeux pendant de longues minutes avant de le voir sortir un homme dont les jambes étaient écrasées par un tronc. Elle soupira profondément, il était en vie. Mais lorsque le jeune homme se redressa, elle remarqua le sang sur son flanc gauche, la blessure à l'arcade et le vertige qui le paralysa sur place. En un bond, elle se dirigea vers lui et lorsqu'il cru s'évanouir au sol, William sentit des bras se nouer autour de sa taille. Il ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard tendre mais empli d'inquiétude de la jeune femme.

-Julia, qu'est-ce que...

-Shhht, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son arcade blessée, vous devez vous reposer William, asseyez-vous.

Il avait voulu protester, mais il n'en avait pas la force, le coup qu'il avait eu dans les côtes et au visage l'avait laissé le souffle coupé quelques instants. Il s'était alors relevé et il avait tenté d'apporter son aide aux autres hommes blessés et coincés sous les branches immenses. Mais une fois encore William avait présumé de ses forces, et il en ressentait le contre coup à cet instant.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda tendrement Julia en ouvrant la chemise de William pour regarder sa blessure.

-Une chute d'arbres, grommela-t-il, il est tombé sur deux autres déjà prêts à être abattus en entraînant d'autres, nous avons tous été surpris. Il y avait des hommes dans les cabanes et d'autres tout autour, nous n'avons rien pu faire, certains se sont fait écraser.

Julia plongea son regard dans le sien en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie William, j'ai eu tellement peur de vous avoir perdu.

-Je vais bien.

-Bien, n'est pas le mot que j'aurai employé.

-Quel est mon diagnostique Docteur?

-Une profonde entaille sur votre ventre et votre flanc gauche, de votre nombril jusque sous votre poitrine, deux côtes cassées et une coupure à l'arcade, une bosse à la tête également, dit-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres ce qui provoqua un grognement de douleur de la part de William, cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave William.

-Je vais...

-Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, coupa Julia d'un ton plus fort, vous allez rester ici et vous reposer, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour venir en aide aux blessés.

-Julia, murmura William en lui prenant le poignet alors qu'elle s'éloignait, ils ne doivent pas savoir.

-Je suis navrée, mais ils ont besoin de moi, je suis Docteur et je dois faire tout mon possible pour les soigner. Je reviendrais vite pour vous ramener chez nous, dit-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser et de s'éloigner au pas de course.

William ne répondit pas, soupira profondément en posant sa tête contre le tronc où il était assis. Il aurait voulu apporter son aide, faire quelque chose,mais il en était tout simplement incapable, bien trop sonné et blessé pour ne serait-ce que bouger un seul doigt.

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden avait passé de longues minutes à soigner tant bien que mal et avec les moyens du bord les blessés. Un autre Docteur venant de Coal City arriva bien une heure plus tard avec du matériel et ainsi, lorsque la nuit tomba sur le camp, celui-ci était devenu désert, chaque homme blessé transporté chez lui par charrette alors que les morts furent emporter en ville pour organiser les funérailles quelques jours plus tard. John, qui avait été épargné, aida Julia à transporter William encore chancelant jusque dans la demeure pour le mettre sur le lit. Puis, le jeune homme s'éclipsa et elle en profita pour déshabiller, nettoyer et soigner William pendant de longues minutes. Ils ne se parlaient pas, il se contentait de la regarder prendre soin de lui en silence, lui accordant quelques tendres sourires dans les rares moments où il n'était pas inconscient. Puis, lorsqu'elle eu terminé le bandage sur son torse et fait un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, Julia arriva au lit à nouveau. Elle s'assit sur le bord et elle lui prit la main, elle en profita pour la soigner également car pour une fois le jeune homme n'était pas en mesure de protester. Elle garda alors la main de William liée à la sienne, posée sur sa cuisse, alors que de l'autre, elle caressait tendrement son front. Elle resta là, de longues minutes avant que William n'ouvre les yeux, avant qu'elle ne sente les doigts du jeune homme effleurer le tissu sur ses cuisses.

-Merci Julia, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle lui sourit et elle se pencha vers lui pour déposer un long et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Reposez-vous William, dit-elle avant qu'il ne lui rende son baiser et qu'elle ne s'allonge contre lui en savourant sa présence.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Trois jours avaient passé. Trois jours que William passait le plus clair de son temps au lit, selon les ordres du Docteur Ogden. Les deux premiers jours il n'avait pas protesté, le dernier en revanche elle avait dû lutter pour qu'il consente à se reposer encore un peu.

William obéissait, à contre cœur, voyant la jeune femme partir chaque jour avec sa nouvelle mallette.

-Julia, vous ne devriez pas...

-Je suis Docteur William, vous me l'avez-dit, vous m'avez-dit que je serai Docteur qu'importe l'endroit où nous irons, avait protesté Julia avant de vouloir passer le pas de la porte, je vous en supplie ne m'enlevez pas cela. Des personnes ont besoin de moi.

Il avait soupiré profondément en regardant le sol lorsque Julia s'était approchée de lui pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

-Je sais que vous voulez me protéger, et je le comprends, mais c'est ce que je suis William, la voila la femme que vous dites aimer, respectez mon choix.

William plongea son regard dans le sien et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison. Il l'avait alors attiré contre lui pour l'embrasser.

-Faites attention à vous Docteur Ogden, avait-il murmuré avant de l'embrasser une fois encore et qu'elle ne quitte la demeure pour rendre visite aux blessés du camp.

* * *

William avait regardé de longues minutes le ciel étoilé ce soir là, appréciant la douceur de cette tiède nuit d'été. Il n'avait pas remarqué la jeune femme adossée au chambranle de la porte d'entrée et qui le regardait depuis quelques temps déjà. Puis, Julia décida de faire remarquer sa présence.

-William? Je devrais voir votre blessure pour la nuit.

-Je croyais que j'allais beaucoup mieux et que je pourrai reprendre le travail demain, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je veux en être certaine, dit-elle simplement, s'il vous plait, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle avant d'entrer.

Il la suivit alors jusque dans la chambre, éteignant les bougies sur son passage pour que seules celles autour du lit ne brillent encore. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua le négligé de soie blanche que portait Julia au-dessus de sa chemise de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils et elle lui sourit simplement.

-Lorsque j'ai fait une visite à Coal City je l'ai vu et je n'ai pas pu résister, je n'en avais pas et il me plaisait tellement.

-Il...il vous va à ravir, bredouilla William avec gêne avant de baisser ses bretelles et de retirer sa chemise et son t-shirt dans un même mouvement.

Julia ne répondit pas, et elle laissa ses doigts voyager sur le torse de William, caressant tendrement ses muscles, sa blessure à présent parfaitement cicatrisée, son épaule. William ferma les yeux en savourant le tendre touché.

-Avez-vous encore des douleurs dans les côtes ou le ventre? Murmura Julia.

-Non, répondit William en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tout va bien.

-Dans ce cas je vais...

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, dit-il du bout des lèvres en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la diriger sur sa poitrine, ne vous arrêtez pas je vous en prie.

Julia se mordit la lèvre un instant, elle avait vu les pupilles de William se dilater, elle avait remarqué son souffle qui se coupait, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa propre poitrine. Sans un mot, sans quitter son regard, elle fit un pas vers lui pour se tenir si près que sa poitrine effleura son torse. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sa seconde main se posa sur la taille de William pour la remonter le long de son corps jusque sous son bras, son thorax, la glissant entre ses pectoraux jusqu'à son nombril et son pantalon. Il ne résista alors plus, lâchant la main de la jeune femme afin de poser la sienne sur sa hanche. Un frisson traversa son corps tout entier, il aimait plus que tout ne pas sentir le tissu du corset sous ses vêtements. Julia caressa son poignet, son avant-bras, son bras, son épaule et son omoplate pour venir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres tout en regardant le chemin que prenait son autre main une fois encore sur le torse du jeune homme. William la regardait simplement en silence, se laissant faire, alors qu'une de ses mains se saisit du nœud de sa robe de chambre et qu'habilement il le défit. Il la sentit trembler et très doucement, il ouvrit le tissu qu'il laissa glisser sur ses épaules. Julia croisa son regard une fois encore. Il y vit le désir, l'amour, tout ce qu'il avait vu tant de fois dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le regardait. Le tissu s'échoua sur le sol et William regarda la poitrine de Julia se soulever au rythme accéléré de sa respiration. Elle posa simplement ses mains sur le haut de son pantalon et il toucha du bout des doigts sa nuque, son cou, le haut de sa poitrine. Julia déglutit difficilement en fermant les yeux et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il ouvrit le premier bouton de sa chemise de nuit. Il continua avec le second, puis le troisième, laissant son index caresser la peau de Julia entre ses seins. Il ne restait que deux boutons à ouvrir pour que la chemise de nuit ne s'échoue sur le sol. William était concentré à sa tâche, déboutonnant avec précaution le tissu. Il vit la poitrine de Julia émerger un peu plus, il remarqua à quel point le tissu était fin car il pouvait voir les effets que procuraient ses caresses , remarquant l'afflux de sang au bout de ses seins. Pourtant, il s'arrêta, son index toujours sur la peau de Julia, sous le fin tissu. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle posa simplement sa main sur la sienne.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas, souffla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir un autre bouton sans quitter son regard.

Elle en fit autant du dernier, et une seconde plus tard, le tissu s'échoua au sol. Il ne pouvait quitter son regard, alors, elle lui prit la main et la guida plus bas, vers son nombril, vers son intimité. William en suivit le chemin des yeux pour enfin la regarder avec intérêt, pour admirer ce corps nu qui s'offrait à sa vue. Les flammes des bougies dansaient sur ses courbes et il ne résista plus.

-Vous êtes tellement belle.

Il glissa sa main dans le creux des reins de Julia pour l'attirer contre lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux à ce contact, au contact de leur deux peaux nues l'une contre l'autre alors que leurs corps s'enroulaient parfaitement l'un autour de l'autre. Julia glissa ses bras dans son cou et il la maintenu contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques instants, simplement à savourer l'étreinte.

-Je ne veux pas que vous le regrettez William, murmura Julia dans le creux de son oreille en se serrant pourtant davantage contre lui.

-Je veux vous aimer Julia, répondit William de la même façon en remontant doucement ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, laissez-moi vous aimer.

Elle ne répondit pas et il s'éloigna juste assez pour croiser son regard, pour sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, pour caresser sa joue et pour enfin l'embrasser, passionnément, tendrement, langoureusement. Sans briser leur baiser, sans se séparer ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, William poussa Julia vers le lit. Il la fit s'allonger, caressant son visage, la voyant se cambrer de désir, alors qu'il ouvrit son pantalon, avant de prendre place entre ses jambes. William remonta délicatement sa main de la hanche de Julia jusque sur son sein, pour s'en saisir tendrement.

-Tellement belle, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser et de mouler son corps au sien,avant de la couvrir de baisers, avant de lui faire l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas William, avait gémit Julia dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'il était allongé tout contre elle et que leur soupirs étaient saccadés, alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un emporté par l'amour et la passion.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas je vous...en prie, avait-elle encore murmuré dans sa nuque accompagnant ses coups de reins par la main qu'elle avait posé au bas de son dos.

Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent ce point de non-retour, et qu'ils n'explosent presque à l'unisson, avant qu'ils ne comprennent à quel point il leur serait impossible de vivre séparés. Avant qu'ils ne comprennent tout simplement qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était la preuve de leur amour l'un pour l'autre, un amour pur, sincère, respectueux et passionné.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour vos reviews : )_

* * *

La pluie battait la plaine, se transformant en une douce musique sur le toit de la modeste demeure où se trouvait le couple enlacé. Julia regardait la pluie dégouliner sur les carreaux un peu plus loin, son bras sur celui de William qui entourait sa taille. Il ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit et elle l'avait passé son visage fourré dans le creux de son cou, ses doigts sur son torse et ses jambes enroulées autour des siennes. Aux premières lueurs du jour, elle l'avait observé dormir, pour ensuite détourner le regard, bien trop tentée de le réveiller par des caresses et des baisers. Pourtant, Julia ne s'était pas échappée de son étreinte et il l'avait attiré contre lui dans un grognement. Elle avait sentit le corps de William contre le sien une fois encore, son souffle dans sa nuque et elle avait simplement sourit de bonheur. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sereine de toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse que ce matin là. Elle avait alors caressé le bras du jeune homme pour sentir les doigts de celui-ci effleurer sa peau. Il avait remonté sa douce caresse sur son ventre, sur son thorax, sur son sein. Julia avait frémi en sentant l'index de William jouer un instant avec son mamelon et l'instant d'après il glissa son souffle dans le creux de son oreille.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Julia se tourna à peine pour croiser son regard et lui sourire tout en caressant tendrement sa joue.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle simplement avant qu'il ne l'embrasse langoureusement la faisant basculer doucement pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle sans quitter sa bouche.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et William glissa une main sur son corps, de son visage à son intimité, ses cuisses et ses jambes tout en écartant le drap qui recouvrait son corps nu. Il regarda en détail la jeune femme dans son plus simple appareil et lorsqu'il croisa son regard à nouveau, il joua quelques instants avec une de ses boucles blondes pour venir déposer des dizaines de baisers sur son visage. Il posa alors une main de chaque côté et il pressa son corps contre le sien, savourant la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Julia ferma les yeux quelques secondes, posant son front contre celui de William avant de prendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Dis-moi que tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. S'il te plait.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour croiser le regard de William qui lui souriait.

-Pas une seule seconde, et je souhaiterai que chaque nuit passée auprès de toi se déroule de cette façon.

-Même si nous avons commis un péché?

-Je le referai Julia, toute ma vie s'il le fallait, mais nous pouvons également faire pour ne plus pécher.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et il inspira profondément.

-Épouse moi.

-William, nous ne pouvons pas. Tout est compliqué, ni nous rentrons un jour à Toronto et ici, nous sommes déjà supposés être mari et femme.

-Personne n'en saura rien, le prête pourra nous marier en secret, je ne veux pas devenir ton époux par peur de finir en Enfer si je succombais une fois encore à mon désir pour toi, je le veux parce que je t'aime, je n'aime que toi et je veux passer ma vie auprès de toi.

-Je le souhaite aussi William, répondit Julia en caressant sa joue, mais nous avons besoin de témoins et nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne ici.

Il ne répondit pas et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Bertha et John. Je sais que nous pourrons leur faire confiance, répondit-il, ils pourront connaître nos véritables identités.

-J'ai confiance en eux, admit Julia.

William lui sourit et il l'embrassa un long moment avant de s'éloigner.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres pour quitter le lit complètement nu et se diriger vers son sac se trouvant au fond de la pièce.

Julia se redressa, plaçant le drap sur sa poitrine, le regardant simplement. Il revient quelques courtes minutes plus tard vers le lit. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant, prenant la main de Julia dans la sienne et levant les yeux vers elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Julia Ogden, depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu j'ai pensé que vous étiez une femme exceptionnelle, intelligente, belle, douce, compatissante, indépendante et...incroyablement têtue, dit-il en riant doucement alors qu'elle en fit de même, j'ai su il y a bien longtemps que jamais ne je pourrai vivre sans vous, je vous aime Docteur Ogden, je vous ai sans doute toujours aimé. Et aujourd'hui je veux lier mon destin au vôtre, qu'importe ce qui arrivera, vous êtes la femme de ma vie et je veux la passer auprès de vous, à vous aimer jours et nuits. Alors, dit-il en ouvrant l'écrin dans lequel reposait la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait acheté pour elle deux ans plus tôt, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon épouse?

Il vit les larmes naître dans les yeux de Julia qui se pencha un peu vers lui pour porter sa main à son visage.

-William Murdoch, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous dès notre rencontre, et jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans vous. Je l'ai tenté, j'ai commis des erreurs, mais aujourd'hui la plus grande serait de refuser le bonheur que je connais auprès de vous. Vous êtes l'homme fait pour moi, William, un homme incroyable, celui avec qui je veux partager ma vie. Alors Detective William Murdoch, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon époux?

-Je le veux, bredouilla William.

-Et je le veux, répondit Julia, de tout mon cœur je le veux.

Il se sourirent et l'instant d'après, William passa la bague au doigt de Julia, avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne l'embrasse langoureusement. Il écarta le drap à nouveau pour prendre place sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, moulant son corps au sien une fois encore.

-Tu vas être en retard, murmura Julia en fermant les yeux sentant les mains de William sur son corps.

-Ils se passeront de moi aujourd'hui, je compte passer ma journée, dans ce lit, avec toi.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard, puis un baiser et Julia poussa doucement William pour le faire rouler sur le dos, le surplombant. Il se délecta de la vue, repoussant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille pour l'embrasser, pour la caresser, la toucher et lui faire l'amour une fois encore avec passion.

* * *

Cinq jours avaient passé avant que le couple ne se trouve face au prête de Coal City dans la toute petite chapelle à la sortie de la ville. La nuit tombait déjà, personne ne se mariait plus à cette heure là, et pourtant, ils se tenaient là devant lui, prononçant leurs vœux. A côté de Julia se tenait Bertha avec Isabelle dans les bras et aux côtés de William, John. Puis, lorsqu'ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, ils apposèrent simplement leurs signatures sur le registre et ils quittèrent la chapelle main dans la main.

-Nous devons fêter cela, lança Bertha avec entrain.

-Cela doit rester secret, répondit Julia, personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes et ce que nous venons de faire.

-Un dîner, rien qu'un dîner, vous devez fêter votre mariage tout de même. John, n'est-ce pas que j'ai raison? Lança la jeune femme en donnant un coup de coude à son époux.

Il grimaça et Julia et William échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

-Très bien, acquiesça William, un dîner à l'auberge mais nous ne parlons pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Le couple d'ami leur sourit et ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge du village pour un délicieux et pourtant simple dîner.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tard chez eux ce soir là, William avait bu du vin pour une fois et il riait aux éclats en montant les marches du porche de leur demeure. Pourtant, sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna vers celle qui était à présent son épouse. Il se pencha vers elle et il la prit dans les bras pour la porter et franchir le pas de la porte son regard plongé dans le sien. Il referma la porte d'une main, se dirigeant vers la pièce au fond de la maison sans pour autant quitter son regard. Il la posa sur le sol une fois sur le seuil de leur chambre.

-Madame Murdoch, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres en caressant sa poitrine et sa hanche, vous êtes si belle ce soir.

-Et vous êtes si élégant et entreprenant Monsieur Murdoch.

Il lui sourit avant de la plaquer contre le mur et lui voler un profond et langoureux baiser.

-Retourne-toi, grommela-t-il avec désir avant qu'elle ne s'exécute et qu'il ne se mette à la déshabiller pour ensuite qu'ils rejoignent le lit et ne fêtent dignement toute la nuit leur union.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

L'orage grondait, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, la pluie inondait la plaine. Il était deux heures de matin. Une fois encore le couple était enlacé, profondément endormi après de longues minutes de passion, de tendresse et d'amour. L'été était chaud et ils ne prenaient pas la peine de s'habiller après leurs ébats, se contentant de se couvrir d'un fin drap, peau contre peau, chaque nuit depuis une semaine, depuis leur mariage.

Un éclair déchira le ciel tourmenté et William se réveilla en sursaut au son du tonnerre l'accompagnant. Il se trouvait assis dans le lit, le souffle court, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Julia bougea à côté de lui et il baissa les yeux vers elle pour la regarder quelques instants. Elle était profondément endormie, le drap glissant sur sa peau nue, ses cheveux en bataille avalant son visage. Il sourit, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau avant de se recoucher et de la prendre contre lui. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et William ferma les yeux, prêt à vouloir s'endormir à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Le tonnerre retentit une fois encore, mais il y avait des coups, quelqu'un frappait sur la porte d'entrée. Doucement, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son épouse et il se leva. Il prit son pantalon qu'il passa rapidement et il quitta la chambre. Il s'approcha de la porte pour entendre les coups retentirent une fois encore.

-Will ! Julia ! S'il vous plait.

William ouvrit la porte pour voir John se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte paniqué, essoufflé et trempé.

-Dieu merci tu m'as entendu, soupira-t-il.

-John, que se passe-t-il?

-Isabelle c'est Isabelle, il faut que Julia vienne la voir tout de suite.

-John je...commença William

-Julia, s'il vous plait,lança le jeune homme en entrant en un bond alors que la jeune femme nouait sa robe de chambre à l'autre bout de la pièce, vous êtes Docteur et Isabelle a besoin de vous. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez l'aider.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Julia avec inquiétude.

-Nous ne savons pas, elle pleure depuis des heures, elle tousse et il y a du sang qui coule de son nez, elle tousse du sang.

William et Julia échangèrent un regard et aussitôt Julia se dirigea vers la chambre à nouveau.

-Je m'habille et j'arrive.

-Merci, soupira le jeune homme.

Le Docteur Ogden entra dans la chambre, suivit par William qui la regarda s'habiller rapidement.

-Julia, tu ne peux pas y aller, si c'est...

-Je dois les aider, coupa la jeune femme sur ses lèvres, c'est mon devoir.

-Elle crache du sang, murmura William, tu sais ce que cela veut dire.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle acquiesça simplement.

-Je dois le faire, ce n'est qu'un enfant William, un bébé innocent.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour t'empêcher d'y aller?

-Tu sais que je le ferai quoiqu'il arrive, parce que c'est ce qu'il faire, et je sais que tu le comprends.

Il acquiesça et il s'éloigna d'elle pour passer un t-shirt et ses bretelles.

-Je viens avec vous, dit-il simplement avant qu'ils ne passent tous les deux leurs chaussures et leur parka pour suivre John sous la pluie jusqu'à son domicile.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois trempés en entrant dans la modeste demeure. Bertha se trouvait dans la chambre au fond, berçant dans ses bras Isabelle qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Julia s'était dirigée vers elle au pas de course, posant négligemment son sac sur le lit.

-Julia, sanglota Bertha, je t'en prie, fais...fais quelques chose.

Le Docteur Ogden se pencha vers le bébé qu'elle prit des bras de sa mère pour la poser délicatement sur le lit.

-Shhhtt mon ange, murmura-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux alors qu'Isabelle continuait de pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle pleure depuis des heures et...du sang.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, répondit tendrement Julia, William, dit-elle à l'attention de son époux, il faut que Bertha se calme.

Il acquiesça simplement et il posa tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune mère.

-Venez avec moi, Julia va ausculter Isabelle.

-Je dois rester avec elle, je suis sa mère.

-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, insista William, nous reviendrons dès que Julia aura terminé, mais pour l'instant nous devons la laisser seule.

Bertha leva les yeux emplis de larmes vers Julia qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Je prendrai soin d'elle Bertha, tout ira bien.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Bertha ne s'approche de sa fille et ne dépose un baiser sur son front.

-Je reviens très vite mon cœur, ta maman est là.

Elle quitta alors la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard, laissant Julia et William échanger un regard avant que le jeune homme ne rejoigne le couple dans la pièce centrale et n'essaie de les rassurer au mieux.

* * *

Julia passa de longues minutes dans la chambre à manipuler le bébé, à lui parler, à l'ausculter, à tenter de le calmer. Elle lui donna une piqûre, un décoction et enfin les pleurs cessèrent. Elle la berçait tendrement contre elle en lui parlant à peine plus fort qu'un murmure lorsque William entra. Il la regarda quelques instants, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il la vit lever les yeux vers lui et en croisant son regard Julia comprit, elle savait de quoi ses pensées étaient faites. Elle sentit son souffle se couper une seconde avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

-Tu peux dire à Bertha et John de venir.

William quitta la pièce et une seconde plus tard le couple s'engouffra dans la pièce. Aussitôt Julia se pencha vers la jeune femme pour lui mettre l'enfant qui s'endormait dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien Bertha, murmura Julia en s'éloignant pour caresser le front de l'enfant, Isabelle a eu une violente quinte de toux et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement, ses cordes vocales se sont épuisées, tout son corps s'est épuisé mais je lui ai donné une piqûre pour la calmer, j'ai mis des plantes sur sa poitrine pour dégager les bronches et les poumons et tout va beaucoup mieux à présent, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

-Mais le sang?

-J'ai eu peur que se soit quelque chose de grave, mais fort heureusement, il n'en est rien, elle s'est simplement abîmé la gorge ce qui a provoqué un petit saignement. Une veine a également dû se rompre dans ses narines, voila pourquoi elle a également saigné du nez. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent. Il suffit de la surveiller ces prochains jours et je me chargerai de venir la voir régulièrement.

-Merci, merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé ma petite fille, sanglota la jeune femme avant d'enlacer Julia qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Puis, John s'avança vers elle et prit la parole.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais vous remercier assez pour cela Julia.

-Prenez soin d'elle et vous l'aurez fait, répondit-elle en souriant.

John acquiesça et la petite famille échangea une longue étreinte alors que William et Julia quittèrent la pièce et la demeure sans un mot. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, sous le porche, pour regarder la pluie s'arrêter enfin de tomber. William regarda son épouse quelques instants avant de passer sa main dans son dos et qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot et la jeune femme se lova tout contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras, étroitement contre lui, glissant son souffle dans sa nuque.

-J'ai besoin de rentrer à Toronto William, murmura-t-elle, rentrons à la maison, s'il te plait. Je suis Docteur, je dois aider les gens et je ne veux plus me cacher.

-Si nous le faisons, nous nous perdrons, si nous rentrons à Toronto tu seras arrêtée et nous ne pourrons plus passer une seule nuit ensembles. Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais tout ceci, mais je veux prouver mon innocence, je veux construire ma vie avec toi là-bas, chez nous. Je mourrai si je devais te perdre William, mais je meurs chaque jour un peu plus ici. Je veux passer chaque jour dans tes bras, à t'aimer, mais un jour il faudra revenir à la réalité. Il faudra l'affronter, ensembles.

-Je sais, soupira le jeune homme en resserrant davantage son étreinte autour d'elle terrifié à l'idée qu'il allait la perdre s'ils quittaient cet endroit mais aussi terrifié à l'idée de la perdre s'il voulait à tout prix la garder ici.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

Les derniers jours avaient été exténuants pour William. Il avait passé le plus clair de ses jours à se rendre au camp pour ne pas faire tomber sa couverture, parfois il saluait Julia sur le pas de la porte pour se rendre à Coal City et prendre une diligence vers la ville plus grande pour échanger des télégrammes avec le poste de Police de Toronto. Bien entendu, Julia ignorait tout. Mais William voulait parfaitement connaître l'état de l'avancement de l'enquête avant de lui en parler. Il savait qu'elle risquait d'être en colère si elle l'apprenait et il était prêt à en accepter les conséquences. Il voulait pourtant encore garder ce secret, quelques temps avant de pouvoir lui annoncer qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

* * *

William était assis sur un tronc d'arbre, le regard perdu dans le vide picorant d'un air absent le sandwich qu'il mangeait.

-Tu devrais lui en parler, murmura John en le regardant, je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi mais je crois qu'elle t'en voudra si tu le fais pas.

-Elle m'en voudra, soupira William, et je sais que je vais devoir le faire. Mon supérieur m'a affirmé que les choses se sont calmées mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sera en sécurité si nous rentrons. Elle sera accusée de délit de fuite, par ma faute, et cela aggravera tout. J'aurai dû réfléchir John, je savais que c'était une idée stupide. Mais j'ai pensé à elle, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne meurt et que je n'arrive pas à prouver son innocence.

-La question que tu dois te poser est : " crois-tu qu'elle est innocente ? " Que pense-tu au plus profond de toi?

William soupira profondément en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Julia...elle est incapable de commettre un meurtre, elle est douce, compatissante et elle ne fait que le bien autour d'elle. Mais Darcy, elle voulait divorcer, elle voulait être libre, à tout prix. Afin que nous puissions nous aimer au grand jour, nous marier. Peu de temps avant que Darcy ne soit tué, elle m'a dit qu'elle réglerait le "problème" que c'était à elle de le faire.

Son ami le regarda avec intérêt et William secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement en reprenant la parole.

-Je connais Julia, elle est incapable de commettre de telles atrocités. Elle a été piégée je le sais, j'ai confiance en elle. Je l'aime John et je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Je prouverai qu'elle est innocente, nous rentrerons à Toronto et nous ferons notre vie ensembles.

-Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça, la seule chose qui me chiffonne c'est que je vais perdre un bon ami lorsque tu partiras.

William lui sourit simplement et il prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich puis ils restèrent silencieux le temps pour eux de terminer leur déjeuner avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

Julia terminait son verre d'une traite sous le regard tendre de Bertha, assise en face d'elle à la table disposée sur le perron, Isabelle jouant tranquillement un peu plus loin.

-Tu te fais du souci pour rien, lança la jeune femme, je suis certaine que William a une bonne raison pour ne pas te dire pourquoi il va en ville.

-Je le connais par cœur Bertha, soupira Julia, il cherche des informations, il veut savoir quelle est la situation à Toronto et il veut me protéger, encore, termina-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

-Le problème est là, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, reprendre mon poste à l'asile, fréquenter les restaurants, les théâtres, revoir mes amis mais je ne veux pas perdre William. Ce que nous vivons ici ensemble est tellement fort et incroyable. Nous pouvons nous aimer au grand jour sans avoir peur d'aucune conséquence sur nos réputations ou nos carrières. Tout est simple ici et tout est si compliqué à Toronto.

-Mais ta place est là-bas.

-Je risque de mourir si je repars là-bas et William le sait tout autant que moi. Pourtant, j'ai besoin de le faire. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué, soupira Julia.

-Je suis certaine qu'avec William tout ira bien, répondit Bertha en posant sa main sur celle de Julia, vous êtes des âmes-sœurs et rien ne pourra jamais vous séparer. Vous irez au bout des obstacles ensembles.

Julia sourit timidement et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre, trois hommes en uniformes arrivèrent sur des chevaux lancés au galop. Aussitôt les deux femmes échangèrent un regard.

-Je crois que nous aurons bientôt nos réponses , murmura Julia.

-Crois-tu qu'ils sont là pour toi?

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux hommes arrivèrent près d'elles, les saluant brièvement.

-Mesdames.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, officiers? Demanda Julia le plus naturellement du monde alors que sa voix s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

-Nous sommes ici pour vous Madame Penfrew

-Oh et quel est...

-Nous vous arrêtons, un mandat d'arrêt a été mit à votre nom, enfin au nom du Docteur Ogden. Ceci est bien votre identité, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous vous méprenez Officier, intervint Bertha, Julia est...

-Ne vous mêlez pas de cela Madame, coupa le jeune homme, ou je serais contraint de vous arrêter vous aussi.

-Mais vous...

-Cela ira Bertha, coupa tendrement Julia, je dois suivre ces hommes, le temps est venu de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, Julia retira la bague de William et la mit discrètement dans la main de la jeune femme avant de l'étreindre.

-Dis lui de ne pas venir, que se sont mes volontés et que si il m'aime il respectera mon choix, murmura-t-elle, dis-lui que je l'aime et que je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et une larme naquit dans les yeux de Julia qui ne la laissa pas couler. Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes et elle tendit ses mains devant elle, poings serrés.

-Je vous suis messieurs, dit-elle simplement avant qu'ils ne lui passent les menottes et ne la fasse marcher devant eux pour rejoindre Coal City.

* * *

Bertha avait attendu nerveusement le retour de William et John ce soir là. Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la demeure, ils froncèrent aussitôt les sourcils.

-Bertha? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lança John.

-J'étais venue passer la journée avec Julia mais, elle regarda William et sa voix trembla, ils sont venus l'arrêter.

Aussitôt William s'approcha en un bond.

-Quand?

-En début d'après-midi, ils ont dû la mettre en cellule à Coal City avant...WILLIAM, cria la jeune femme en le voyant partir au pas de course, elle vous a protégé.

Il se tourna une fois encore vers elle et Bertha lui tendit la bague qu'elle posa dans la paume de sa main avant de reprendre la parole.

-Elle n'a pas dit que vous étiez mariés, elle leur a caché et elle vous demande de ne pas venir la chercher.

-Je ne peux donc pas la laisser, s'emporta William.

-Elle vous aime William, insista la jeune femme, et elle sait que vous le faites en retour, mais c'est pour cette raison qu'elle espère que vous ne viendrez pas à la prison.

-C'est idiot Bertha, lança John, tout le monde sait que William et Julia sont mariés, sous le nom de Mr. et Mrs Penfrew. Ils vont vouloir arrêter William également.

-J'ignore pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait, soupira la jeune femme, mais c'est sans doute une question de temps.

William resta immobile quelques instants, sentant son sang bouillonner en lui. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main pour y voir la bague de fiançailles de Julia y reposer. Son coeur lui criait de se précipiter à Coal City pour la retrouver. Il savait qu'elle en serait furieuse, mais il s'en contre-fichait. Il l'aimait et il allait tout faire pour la sortir de là.

Ainsi, sans un mot, il jeta un regard vers ses amis et il partit en courant dans la plaine rejoignant la toute petite ville à quelques kilomètres de là.

* * *

William entra en trombe dans le minuscule poste de police, le souffle court, la peur au ventre. Il vit un jeune officier devant le seul et unique bureau du poste.

-Où se trouve-t-elle? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-En cellule, mais vous ne...

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, William s'engouffra derrière la petite porte en bois à droite du bureau et il entra dans une pièce où se trouvait un officier et une cellule dans laquelle Julia était assise. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers elle et il posa ses mains sur les barreaux.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, je ne voulais pas, murmura Julia en posant ses mains sur les siennes avant que le jeune officier ne s'interpose.

-Écartez-vous Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser ici, continua William sans tenir compte de la présence du policier, il est hors de question que tu restes en prison Julia.

Elle ne répondit pas et il vit les larmes dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne baisse le visage vers le sol.

-Detective Murdoch, lança cette voix qu'il connaissait bien.

William se figea sur place et il se retourna. Il croisa le regard froid et distant de l'Inspecteur Giles et son cœur manqua un battement, les choses étaient encore bien pires qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

William se trouvait assis dans la petite pièce du poste de police depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de rester avec Julia et se fut avec force qu'il fut sorti de la pièce. Le Commissaire Giles lui avait fait signe de s'asseoir et il avait pris place en face de lui, derrière le bureau. Depuis, ils étaient là, la plupart du temps silencieux, mise à part quand William demandait à voir la jeune femme.

-Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas être en sa compagnie, répondit le Commissaire d'une voix monocorde, si s'en était le cas vous serez inculpé de complicité de meurtre et de délit de fuite.

-Inculpez-moi dans ce cas, répondit William, c'était mon idée de quitter la ville, pas celle du Docteur Ogden. Je suis coupable de ce délit. J'ai aidé une femme suspectée de meurtre à échapper à la justice.

-Et vous n'éprouvez aucun remords?

-Je le referai une centaine de fois s'il le fallait.

-Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en la justice Inspecteur, si le Docteur Ogden est innocente comme vous semblez le croire, le procès le prouvera.

-Vous vous vengez, lança William avec colère, vous avez un problème avec moi et vous vous en prenez à Julia pour me faire payer.

-Vous la protégez Mudoch, continua Giles, et je reste persuadé qu'elle n'a pas pu tuer son époux seule, il lui fallait un complice. Vous étiez son amant, vous aviez tout à y gagner. Le Docteur Garland vous gênait tous les deux.

-Elle ne l'a pas tué, elle est innocente et nous allons le prouver.

-Tous les indices la désignent, et vous le savez.

-Je la connais, jamais elle ne fera cela.

-Vous êtes aveuglé, bon sang, vous aviez plus de jugeote autrefois Inspecteur, les femmes savent pertinemment utiliser leurs charmes sur vous, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'une d'entre elle saura vous mettre dans sa poche.

William ne répondit pas, gardant son regard profondément ancré dans le sien, il savait de qui il parlait. Il savait que le Commissaire n'avait jamais eu de preuve mais qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait libéré une criminelle par le passé. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qui avait été juste, il savait qu'il avait perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher sur cette Terre ce soir là. Et aujourd'hui, William ne voulait plus la perdre une fois encore.

Il se pinça les lèvres et il prit une profonde inspiration, regardant ses poings qu'il avait serrés sur la table devant lui.

-Qu'allez-vous faire du Docteur Ogden? Demanda-t-il en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Elle sera transférée à Toronto, à la prison de femmes en attendant son procès. Et elle sera condamnée.

A ces mots, William manqua de respirer, il sentit son souffle se couper et ses mains trembler. Il les plaça alors aussitôt sur ses genoux et il leva les yeux vers son supérieur une fois encore.

-Je trouverai un moyen de prouver qu'elle est innocente.

-Vous n'y êtes pas parvenu jusqu'à maintenant, comment le feriez-vous?

William ne répondit pas et Giles se pencha sur la table pour reprendre la parole avec assurance.

-Vous êtes aux arrêts Inspecteur Murdoch et cette fois vos amis ne pourront pas vous aider. Si vous interférez d'une façon ou d'une autre dans cette affaire, je vais demander à ce que vous soyez emprisonné à votre tour, au moins pendant le temps du procès. Afin que vous n'ayez plus aucun contact direct avec elle.

-Ne faites pas cela, soupira William.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi vous serez inculpé, il n'en est rien. Mais vous avez ordre de ne plus approcher le Docteur Ogden. Elle sera enfermée dans une cellule de haute sécurité, aucun visiteur ne sera toléré si ce n'est son avocat. Votre fuite n'aura pas duré Murdoch et vous devrez en subir les conséquences.

Le Commissaire se leva alors, se dressant de toute sa haute et fine stature devant le jeune homme qui se trouvait totalement perdu et découragé.

-Nous prendrons le train demain pour Toronto.

-Laissez-moi la voir avant cela. Je ne vous demande que quelques minutes.

Il se passa de longues et interminables secondes où les deux hommes se regardaient avec intérêt, avant que le Commissaire n'acquiesce.

-Je vous accompagne et elle ne sortira pas de cellule.

William se leva alors en un bond et il se précipita dans la pièce voisine où se trouvait toujours Julia prisonnière.

Il s'approcha des barreaux de la cellule pour la voir avancer vers lui. Elle y posa les mains et il en fit autant sur les siennes, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau douce en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, tu vas être transférée à Toronto et tu seras jugée mais tout ira bien, je prouverai que tu es innocente.

-Tu ne peux pas, sanglota Julia, tous les indices sont contre moi, je n'ai aucune chance.

-Je trouverai une solution pour te sortir de là, je te le promets, je te le jure Julia, insista William en caressa du bout des doigts sa joue, je t'aime, dit-il plus bas sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle de la même façon avant de fermer les yeux.

Il en fit autant et il effleura à peine ses lèvres avec les siennes à travers les barreaux avant d'entendre la voix de Giles plus loin.

-Ca suffit, séparez-les.

Des mains fortes se posèrent sur les épaules de William et le firent s'éloigner des barreaux. Il ne lutta pas, et il échangea un long regard avec son épouse qui ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ne soit guidé vers la sortie et négligemment poussé dans la rue. Une fois dehors, William prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait calmer la colère et la tristesse qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il devait réfléchir, prendre une décision. Il serra les poings. Sa décision était prise depuis bien longtemps. Il allait prendre le train dès le lendemain matin lui aussi, il allait rentrer à Toronto et il allait faire sortir la femme qu'il aimait de ce pétrin. Il allait tenir sa promesse et il allait la sauver, ils allaient vivre ensembles, ils allaient s'aimer, ils allaient être heureux, enfin.

* * *

William mit quelques minutes pour rentrer chez eux, dans cette demeure qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques semaines. La nuit était déjà tombée et il alluma quelques bougies tout autour de la demeure pour collecter ses affaires et celles de Julia. Il rangea tous les livres qu'elle avait acheté depuis qu'ils étaient là, peinant à fermer ses valises. Lorsque le résultat lui paru satisfaisant, il s'assit sur le lit et il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour se saisir de la bague qu'il y avait glissé quelques heures plus tôt. William la regarda avec intérêt, faisant danser l'anneau entre ses doigts en souriant. Il se remémorait ces derniers jours, depuis que Julia et lui vivaient heureux en couple marié. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où il avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux, où il avait embrassé sa peau et caressé ses courbes. Il se souvenait du son nom de sa voix lorsqu'elle murmurait de désir son prénom dans le creux de son oreille. William soupira profondément avant de remettre la bague de Julia dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, et il le savait. Il allait se battre, pour elle, pour eux.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et il ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il tourna la tête sur l'oreiller et un fin tissu lui chatouilla les narines. Il prit le délicat tissu entre ses doigts et il le porta à son visage en souriant timidement. La chemise de nuit de Julia gardait prisonnière son odeur. William ferma les yeux à nouveau et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormi simplement, tout habillé, serrant contre son visage le vêtement appartenant à la jeune femme, s'impregnant totalement de son parfum, comme si elle dormait une fois encore dans ses bras.

* * *

 _à suivre...le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier !_


	15. Chapter 15

_suite et fin ;)_

 _merci !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, William avait mis quelques minutes pour faire sa toilette, se changer et prendre ses affaires ainsi que celles de Julia afin de quitter la demeure. Il le fit le cœur lourd, se souvenant de tout ce qu'il y avait vécu avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il se souvenait des dîners qu'elle lui préparait, de toutes les fois où il l'avait regardé lire assise sur le sofa, des discussions qu'ils pouvaient avoir jusqu'au bout de la nuit, assis l'un auprès de l'autre en regardant le ciel étoilé. William se souvenait des tendres moments qu'ils avaient passé à s'embrasser, de ceux où il avait prit son temps pour la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour passionnément. Il se souvenait de ses réveils auprès d'elle, du rire qui résonnait dans toute la maison, de ses regards. William sourit. Il avait été heureux ici avec elle, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques semaines, elles étaient sans doute les plus belles de toute sa vie.

Le jeune homme avait prit la direction de Coal City, chargé de valises et de sacs lorsqu'il croisa ses amis sur la route. Aussitôt, Bertha s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolée pour vous, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, j'espère de tout cœur que cela s'arrangera.

William s'éloigna d'elle et lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci Bertha, mais hélas c'est très compliqué. Même si Julia est innocente, il va falloir batailler durement pour le prouver et pour que mon supérieur ne s'acharne pas sur nous, et surtout sur elle. J'ai les mains liées, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

-Officiellement, ajouta John.

-Officieusement je ferai tout pour la sortir de là, mais on aura un œil sur moi, je crains que la tâche ne soit ardue.

-Vous vous aimez, continua Bertha, et l'amour peut tout endurer et en sortir triomphant.

-Vous n'avez pas idée de ce par quoi Julia et moi nous sommes passés, c'est un miracle que nous ayons pu nous marier et vivre quelques semaines de bonheur ensembles, alors je..., termina William en sentant sa voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

-Aie la foi William, coupa doucement John en posant sa main sur son épaule, garde la foi jusqu'au bout. Tout n'est pas perdu, tu ne _la_ pas perdu, pas encore.

William acquiesça simplement et John glissa sa main vers la valise qu'il tenait encore pour la prendre.

-Nous t'accompagnons en ville, tu as besoin d'aide.

Ainsi, à trois, ils prirent les affaires du couple, Bertha poussant doucement le landau dans lequel se trouvait Isabelle pleine de vie.

* * *

Le dernier sac fut chargé sur la diligence lorsque William vit Julia escortée de Giles et d'un autre policier s'avancer vers eux. Elle lui sourit tendrement et il ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire autant, remarquant pourtant ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

-Nous prendrons une autre diligence, grommela Giles en arrivant à sa hauteur, et ne comptez pas accéder au compartiment dans lequel nous serons. Plus aucun contact Murdoch.

William ne répondit pas, les regardant simplement passer à côté de lui pour se diriger vers une autre calèche. Lorsque Julia passa proche de lui, un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la tendre caresse qu'elle lui adressait, effleurant simplement la paume de sa main avec la sienne, juste une seconde. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'approcher de William et se jeter dans ses bras, la timide caresse qu'elle lui avait adressé était tout ce qu'ils avaient le droit de partager, rien de plus que quelques secondes passées à sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sans qu'elle ne ralentisse l'allure pour que personne ne remarque leur échange. Lorsque Julia monta dans le fiacre, son regard se posa aussitôt sur William. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

 _"J'ai confiance en toi mon amour, rien ne nous séparera, je t'appartiens, et tu m'appartiens. Pour toujours"_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de William, ces mots qu'elle lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille deux jours plus tôt alors qu'elle le croyait endormi. Il lui sourit tendrement.

 _"Nous nous retrouveront Julia, et nous serons heureux. Je te le promets."_

* * *

Le voyage à Toronto avait été relativement cours, les jours suivants quand à eux, très longs et éprouvants. William était retourné au poste numéro quatre afin de saluer ses amis, avant qu'il soit interdit pour lui de s'y rendre à nouveau. Il rencontra plusieurs fois George et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid pour connaitre les détails de l'enquête. Chaque jour il tentait de trouver une solution pour sortir Julia de prison, chaque nuit il les passait à rêver d'elle. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis des jours déjà. Et le procès arriva. Il vit à quel point elle souffrait de l'emprisonnement, de son absence. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire lorsqu'il se trouva face à elle dans me tribunal, dans un moment d'inattention de la part de ses collègues officiers.

-Julia, soupira-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes, est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce que...

-Tu me manques, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Toi aussi, terriblement.

-William je...je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Julia je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par l'entrée du Juge dans la salle. Et ainsi, après un dernier regard accordé à la jeune femme, il s'éloigna d'elle et elle se retourna.

* * *

La sentence avait été prononcée trois jours plus tôt. Coupable. Depuis, William remuait ciel et terre pour trouver une solution, pour prouver que James Gillies était derrière tout cela. Il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et il restait prostré pendant des heures, jouant avec la bague de Julia, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant précis, quelles étaient ses pensées, ses doutes, ses peurs. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour se retrouver avec elle ne serait-ce qu'une heure, pour la tenir dans ses bras et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait.

Seul dans cette cage, emprisonné par l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il connaissait, William avait peur, il était terrifié comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans le passé. Julia allait mourir dans quelques heures et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Rien. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche comme il le faisait bien souvent, caressant la bague qu'il s'y trouvait.

 _"Je t'en prie, aie confiance Julia, n'abandonne pas."_

Elle avait les yeux fermé et elle entendait les paroles de William résonner dans son esprit. Elle se trouvait dans cette cellule sombre, priant, priant comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des dizaines d'années. Elle n'était pas croyante, loin de là, mais prier était le seul lien qu'elle pouvait avoir avec William à cet instant. Et si pour cela, elle devait se remettre à ce Dieu qu'il respectait tant, elle était prête à le faire.

 _" Pardonnez-moi, j'aurai voulu le rendre heureux, j'aurai voulu que tout se passe différemment. Que nous puissions nous aimer sans que personne ne puisse y redire quoique se soit. J'aurai voulu être celle qui partage sa vie, plus longtemps que quelques semaines de mariage. J'ai fait des erreurs, tellement d'erreurs et aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. Prenez soin de William, faites qu'il soit heureux, qu'un jour il trouve une épouse qui lui apporte tout ce qu'il mérite, faites qu'il ait des enfants. Il le mérite tellement. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement."_

Julia fut conduite à la salle d'exécution. Le pas chancelant, elle monta sur la potence et on lui passa la corde au cou. Tout était terminé. Les larmes glissèrent alors sur ses joues, sa seule pensée fut pour son époux. Elle en avait des regrets, mais le plus grand était de lui avoir fait tant de mal par le passé, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus rien changer. C'était la fin. Elle formula ses dernières pensées à l'intention de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _" Il ne m'a jamais perdu"_

Et elle accepta son sort.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'il entra en trombe, elle cru enfin respirer pour la première fois. Il était là, il avait la preuve de son innocence, il était venu pour la sauver. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui, elle se serra contre son torse et les larmes coulèrent sans aucune retenue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-William.

-Je suis là, tout ira bien, c'est terminé, c'est terminé, répéta William en caressant son dos de haut en bas.

Ils étaient restés enlacés de longues minutes de la sorte, prenant doucement conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient eu de se retrouver. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher une seule seconde et ce fut à contre cœur qu'ils se séparèrent un peu, juste assez pour croiser leurs regards emplis de larmes.

-Co...comment, bredouilla Julia.

-Aucune importance, répondit William en caressant sa joue pour essuyer une larme, tu es en vie, tu es innocentée, tout est terminé, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi.

-Chez nous, souffla Julia sur ses lèvres, je reste Madame Murdoch.

Il ne répondit pas et une seconde plus tard il s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était sans doute le plus tendre et sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Il était empli d'amour, de joie, de passion, de respect, de force et de tendresse à la fois. Il était le baiser le plus pur qu'il soit, à l'image de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ils se séparèrent de longues secondes plus tard, toujours étroitement enlacés.

-Fais-moi sortir d'ici, murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux en caressant son nez avec le sien, emmène-moi où tu voudras, mais fais moi quitter cet endroit.

Sans un mot, William se sépara d'elle pour se saisir de sa main et l'entraîner derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit vestiaire dans lequel elle put se changer, passer d'autres vêtements plus appropriés à la ville. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant leur trajet, simplement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Une fois au domicile de Julia, William lui fit du thé et lui demanda d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Il monta le plateau qu'il posa sur une commode et il croisa son regard.

-J'ai tout ramené avec moi, dit-il simplement alors qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts le négligé qu'elle avait acheté un jour pendant leur fuite, je savais que tu en aurais besoin en sortant de la prison.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle lui sourit, déposant un long baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers le lit et de s'y asseoir pour boire son thé. William prit place à ses côtés, en silence, lui tenant la main alors qu'elle jouait tendrement avec ses doigts. Puis, elle posa la tasse sur la table de nuit et elle plaça sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et elle soupira profondément. William baissa les yeux vers elle et caressa tendrement sa joue, calant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu, murmura-t-il, tu es épuisée.

Julia se redressa et elle acquiesça pour ensuite se lever et lui tourner le dos.

-Peux-tu m'aider à m'enlever le corset?

Il se leva à son tour et il ouvrit la robe de la jeune femme, la laissant tomber au sol. Julia en fit de même avec les boutons de son chemiser qu'elle fit glisser sur ses épaules avant de sentir les lèvres de William se poser dans sa nuque. Julia ferma les yeux, savourant la tendre attention alors que les doigts de son époux ouvraient délicatement les lacets de son corset. Une fois qu'il l'eut retiré, il s'éloigna et elle se retourna pour croiser son regard et caresser sa joue.

-Ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres en venant butter son corps contre le sien.

-Es-tu certaine de...Si je continuais de te déshabiller tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va se passer.

-Je crois que je le sais, répondit Julia en se pinçant les lèvres, ne t'arrête pas William. S'il te plait, souffla Julia suppliante dans le creux de son oreille avant de s'accrocher à lui.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant le désir monter en lui. Il défit alors les épingles dans ses cheveux, caressant son dos de haut en bas. Il l'éloigna alors juste assez de lui pour continuer à la déshabiller, pour lui retirer tous ses vêtements et la voir complètement nue devant lui. Elle se serra une fois encore contre lui, entourant son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je ne me sens vivante qu'auprès de toi, dit-elle en glissant les mains sur le torse de son époux et lui retirer sa veste, surtout lorsque tu me fais l'amour. Fais moi l'amour, je t'en prie.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois encore et les barrières cédèrent aussitôt. Julia gémissait déjà en sentant William embrasser, caresser et toucher son corps jusqu'aux endroits les plus intimes. Et lorsqu'ils furent enfin nus tous les deux, ils prirent place sur le lit. Leur corps s'imbriquèrent parfaitement une fois encore et les gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent dans la demeure pendant de longues et interminables minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent une fois l'extase.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient allongés, enlacés depuis de longues minutes déjà. Ils avaient repris leur souffle et ils n'échangeaient que quelques chastes caresses et doux baisers. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, savourant simplement cet instant avant que finalement William ne s'éloigne de Julia et ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres en voyant l'incompréhension dans son regard.

-Je reviens, dit-il pour quitter le lit et se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait son pantalon.

Julia le regarda simplement, sentant les papillons naître une fois encore dans son ventre à la vue de son mari complètement nu. William se tourna alors vers elle à nouveau et il reprit place sur le lit. Il lui prit la main et doucement il glissa la bague à son annulaire.

-Et voila Madame Murdoch, cette bague se retrouve à nouveau à sa juste place.

-Je n'ai dit à personne que nous étions mariés, dit simplement Julia en caressant le torse de William penché au-dessus d'elle, crois-tu qu'il faudra leur dire?

-C'est indéniable, répondit William en traçant du bout des doigts la courbe de la hanche de son épouse, ils finiront par le savoir. Mais attendons encore un peu.

-Tu as peur du scandale, je comprends. Nous venons à peine de rentrer, nous devons retrouver nos postes respectifs et il va me falloir du temps pour me remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ce sont quelques raisons pour lesquelles nous devrions attendre quelques temps en effet.

-Et les autres?

-Je pense qu'il faudra organiser quelque chose, et si Margaret savait que nous nous sommes mariés sans qu'elle ait assisté à la réception...

Ils échangèrent un regard et rirent aux éclats.

-Tu as raison, admit Julia, gardons ce secret encore quelques temps et nous ferons un dîner avec nos amis lorsque les choses se seront calmées.

William acquiesça et il l'embrassa passionnément.

-De plus, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres, je te veux pour tout seul encore un peu.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je suis encore aux arrêts, nous pourrions profiter de ces quelques jours pour rester ici, tout les deux, rien que toi et moi.

-Et que pourrions-nous faire de tout ce temps? Répondit Julia en souriant tout en sentant sa poitrine se presser contre le torse de William qui s'allongeait plus étroitement contre elle.

-Laisse-moi te montrer toutes les idées que j'ai, soupira-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le sentir l'embrasser, William quitta son corps brusquement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question, qu'elle le vit approcher son visage de son intimité et ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Après un regard empli de désir et un sourire, il y plongea son visage. Julia sourit largement en se cabrant de plaisir. Elle était heureuse, elle était avec William. Oui elle était coupable, coupable de l'aimer sans aucune limite. Car il lui appartenait et elle était tout à lui, et à lui seul. Pour toujours.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
